Nothing Can Ever Be Normal
by FiercePrincess
Summary: Jenny had been sucked into the cruel world of drugs, and who saves her? Big Bro Chuck. After months of helping her, things seem to be only getting harder. She seems to be controlled by Damien. Someone else decides to step in and be her superman...
1. Chuck Is Protective Of HIS Little Sister

"Hey Dan, what's up?" Nate said as he walked into the Humphrey and Van der Woodsen home.

Dan looked at him confused, "Nothing much…. Just had an Archibald randomly walk into my house, and you?" he let out a small chuckle.

Nate looked around the corner, "I'm trying to find Chuck. Seen him?"

Chuck wasn't at their apartment, his office, or with Blair. This was the only other place he figured.

Right then Chuck Bass strolled out of one of the bedrooms, "Nathaniel? What are you doing here?" He asked, shocked his best friend was there.

"Looking for _you_, actually," Nate said as he walked over, "We live together and I haven't seen you at all. I thought I might have to send out a search party or something!" He let out a small laugh, a tad serious at the thought.

"What are you? My wife?" Chuck said dryly, trying to walk past Nate, only to get stopped. "If you don't mind I have somewhere to go."

Dan slowly approached the two of them, "Should I go?" It would feel a little awkward because it _was_ his house, but they both seemed kind of pissed.

"No, stay. I might need a witness." Nate slightly joked. If Chuck didn't tell him the truth though that might be what happens.

"Why? So he can witness you beat me up?" Chuck rolled his eyes, "Did you think that one through Nate?" He knew Nate wasn't a genius, but that was just sad.

Nate got closer to Chuck, "No. So he can say you threw the first punch." Anger started to engulf him, and he had no idea why.

"Hey, guys chill. How'd it get so tense in here so quickly?" Dan asked while he stepped in-between the two of them. Lily would kill him if he got blood on the carpet.

Chuck rolled his eyes once again and took a step back. Nate was the one with the problem, which Chuck didn't care about much to be honest.

"Sorry… It's just," Nate sighed thinking of how over protective he was going to sound, "If you're cheating on Blair it'll-" He instantly was cut off.

"I'm not cheating on Blair!" Chuck yelled outraged. It was insulting to even be questioned about such a thing,

"Some things are just a little bit more important right now…" He muttered out before walking past Nate and Dan.

Dan turned around, now a little angry himself. He might not be Blair's number one fan, but she'd gone through a lot of hell for the love of Chuck Bass. Cheating on her would be the cruelest thing he'd ever done,

"What's more important then your girlfriend who'd do anything for you?" Dan asked curiously in an angry tone.

"_You're_ fucking sister!" Chuck wanted to shout, but didn't. That would only cause more problems,

"I really have to go. I'll convince you two later. Not that I even care what you think." He really didn't. They were Dan Humphrey and Nate Archibald, he was freaking Chuck Bass.

With that Chuck left the house and down to his limo that was waiting for him. Hopefully Humphrey and N didn't waste too much time.

Nate knew Chuck was up to something, and he wanted to know what. Right after Chuck left he left too. It was time to find out what was going on.

Damien ran his hand down her cheek, just to lean and kiss her lips softly. For a drug dealer he could come off as some what sweet.

Struggling not to show how nervous she was, Jenny kissed back. Never had she felt this way around a guy before. That rush of excitement from dating an international drug dealer had now turned into a never ending fear.

Their kiss got deeper and deeper. Jenny's mouth opened slowly as his tongue met hers. Damien ran his fingers up and down her back, sending a chilly feeling through her whole body.

Carefully he started to try and remove her jacket. Quickly Jenny pulled back. They both starred at each other, not sure what was going through the other's head.

"What do you say; we take this to another room?" He caressed her cheek with his smooth hand, while his other lay on her upper thigh.

Jenny gulped, knowing what he was hinting to. It was kind of obvious, "Yeah. Sure…"

Her heart started beating faster and faster with every step she took closer to the bedroom door. For a couple of months he'd been trying to get her in bed, but some how she'd always gotten out of it.

There was nothing stopping them this time.

Chuck tapped his foot impatiently as the driver waited at the red light, "Can you go a little faster?!" He could only imagine what was happening by now.

His driver turned to face him, "Sorry Mr. Bass, I cannot go." He pointed to the red light.

"I'm not an idiot, just freaking drive." Chuck hissed out, "Jen's in trouble…" He mumbled out, talking to no one really.

The light had been green for about a point millisecond, "Drive!" Chuck barked out. There was no time to waste.

Nate's limo was only a car or two away from Chuck's. Still he had no idea where they were headed.

A short time later they pulled up to one of those shady-upper class hotels. You know the ones. They look great and everything, but you can't trust them or the people in them.

Only Chuck Bass would call a place like this "important". Perhaps it was an investment of some sort.

Nate watched as Chuck got out of his limo and headed in. There was worried look taking over his face, Nate had never seen him like that before. Maybe it was best to wait in the limo.

"Damien… Stop. Please," Jenny said struggling to get him off of her. She couldn't go through with it. She just couldn't.

Fooling around was fun, bodies were made to fool around with. But sex was different. You should be in love with the person you have it with, at least your first time should be with some one you love. At the very least you should have a real feeling towards them. Sadly for Jenny, fear did not count.

As charming as he was, Jenny did not love Damien. The cold truth was, she never would.

"Come on," He said sliding off her top, while he kissed her neck in the process.

Jenny tried pushing him off, "Damien I'm serious! Just stop!" She moved her head, trying to avoid his lips. Still he continued to kiss her.

Realizing Jenny was serious; it only made Damien want her more. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her down on the bed. Kissing her lips, against her will.

"Get off me!" She screamed out as she kicked at him, it was no good though.

Damien was a buff drug dealer, where Jenny was just a skinny little Upper East Side queen of a high school. You do the math.

"Shut up!" Damien replied, holding her down while attempting to take off his own shirt.

The room seemed to go dizzy for Jenny. Noise started to fade out as her eyes struggled to stay open. Yep, she was going to faint.

Suddenly the bedroom door flung open. The impact of the door made a couple of pictures fall down.

"Get the hell off her!" Chuck shouted as he grabbed Damien from the back of his collar, throwing him to the other side of the room.

On the bed laid a topless Jenny, scared and with shock in her eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. None of this was suppose to happen.

Quickly Chuck grabbed Jenny's hand and pulled her off the bed. They darted out while Damien still lay on the ground.

Nate watched as Jenny and Chuck came out of the hotel walking fast. It was hard to tell, but it looked like Jenny was only wearing a bra and Chuck's jacket,

"What the…" Nate said under his breathe as he rolled down his window to see better.

"It wasn't suppose to go that far! You were suppose to get me sooner!" Jenny yelled with tears in her eyes while she attempted to hit Chuck in the chest.

Chuck just grabbed her and hugged her, "I'm so sorry…" He whispered in her ear. That's when he realized Damien coming out of the hotel, "Get in the car, Jenny."

Politely Chuck opened the door for Jenny, got her in, then shut it tight. He turned around to see a very angry drug dealer.

"Dude! What's your problem?! We were just messing around," Damien marched closer to Chuck and the limo, "I thought Chuck Bass would get that."

Chuck laughed sarcastically, he wasn't even going to reply to that, "Stay the fuck away from my sister, or I will put you _and_ your father in jail." He gave Damien a soul burning glare, "I am Chuck Bass, so don't doubt me."

Damien tried to push pass Chuck to get to the limo door. Bad move. Chuck instantly swung and stocked Damien in the jaw,

"I said stay away from my sister." Chuck watched him squirm on the ground for a moment before getting into the limo and driving off.

Nate just watched as all of it happened. He had no idea what to think. That _was_ the little Jenny who use to give him those exciting butterflies, right? What happened to her?

"Take me home! Quick!" Nate shouted to his drive. With that they speed off.

"Jenny, you can't stay here. You know that." Chuck said sympathetically, hinting to the door, "Nate and I share an apartment, remember?"

"No! Chuck, please I can't go back home. Just for the night. I promise," She gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

A sigh slipped out of Chuck, "Fine. What are we going to tell Nate then?" At that moment the front door opened.

"Tell me what?" Nate said, smiling at Jenny. It was probably best to pretend like he didn't know what happened, whatever that was that is.

"Nate!" Jenny said happily as she ran over to hug him. It never felt so good to see his face.

Chuck starred in disapproval. This wasn't good, "Nathaniel can I talk to you?" Without a response he pulled Nate away.

"Chuck, before you say anything, I have to tell you I know." There was no change of expression of Chuck's face, "About what happened with that Damien guy at the hotel…"

Nothing changed except Chuck's tone, "Then you know it's a bad idea to get connected to Jenny at all, friendship wise or anything." With stuff like this, usually the more people who got involved, the worse it became.

"I made a promise a long time ago to Jenny that I'd be there for her, no matter what." Nate said remembering the fashion show, the night that everything really did change everything, "And I'm not going back on that now."

"You don't know what you're doing," Chuck hissed as Nate walked past him, "I've been helping her for months now, you can't swop in like Superman and make it better."

"Watch me." Nate said giving an evil smirk. He walked over to the couch and sat down right by Jenny, putting a friendly arm around her,

"Hey you…" He said sweetly.

Jenny snuggled into his arm, getting comfortable, "Why so nice Archibald?" She said with a small laugh, still freaked out of her mind about Damien.

His eyes met hers; it caused a soft smile to grow on his face, "Why in the world would I be mean to you Humphrey?" He gave her a quick wink before turning on the TV.

Butterflies started to storm into Jenny's stomach, the good kind. Though he was now looking away from her, Jenny kept her stare on Nate. There was this feeling she got from him. It was a feeling she got for him a long time ago.

"Oh no…" Was the only thought in Jenny Humphrey's mind when she realized what that feeling was.

A/N: Ok so I know this a lot more Chuck and Jenny stuff then actual Nate and Jenny but it's to set up the story line and everything Next chapter I promise it'll be way more N/J. And just so you this is probably a LOT longer then the rest of the chapters will be. I just really wanted to get some Nate/Jenny in there, and not all Chuck/Jenny (though I do love writing Chuck as a big brother). FYI things will get explained as the story goes on! Thanks for reading!

Xoxo – Jamie 3


	2. Waffles and Drama

APOLIGY:

I just wanted to say sorry this took so long to get out. I wrote the first chapter on my dad's laptop over Thanksgiving break, and I finally got to use my mom's since mine is sadly still broken :( The story will be coming out faster now though, so that means less waiting time for you. Ok enough talk for now. Enjoy!

The smell of waffles filled Jenny's nose as her eyes slowly flittered open. It was such a familiar smell. When she looked around, expecting to see her room, instead she saw Chuck's living room. Did she fall asleep accidentally fall asleep on Nate's shoulder?!

Quickly she got up and looked around frantically. What time was it? Did she over sleep? There was no way she could miss school. It would show weakness or whatever crap all the jealous girls at school would make up.

"Nate?" Jenny asked somewhat happy. That smell of wonderful waffles was coming from the kitchen. Shockingly, Nate was the one cooking the amazing smell.

He turned around smiling, "Well hello there sleep," Nate walked over and gave her a hug good-morning,

"Chuck told me to wake you up, but I let you sleep in. You were just so tired. Plus," He gave her a wink as he walked her towards the kitchen table, "Since I am just so amazing, I made you some waffles so you'd feel at home."

This was the best he could do for her. He really didn't know _what_ to do. Just the way she was last night made him feel like he had to at least try.

Jenny attempted to him her best smile, "Thank you, Nate. It means a lot you'd even bother. But…" Her voice trailed off quietly. She was going to sound pathetic.

"But what?" Great… did he just screw up? All he was trying to do was be nice.

Jenny poured syrup over the waffles in front of her, "_But_, what am I suppose to tell my minions, and the school no less. I can't miss school Nate." School was to important to miss, for both education and queen reasons.

He sat down by her, with a plate of waffles for himself, "Come on Jenny, give me some credit. You don't think I've thought this through?" She shook her head doubting,

"I called the school, and told them you'd be in late, told them you had a doctors appointment." Nate took a big bite of his waffles, "As for your mean girl problems… Don't sweat it." He gave her a cute grin.

For a second Jenny just sat there and thought. That cute little grin wasn't necessarily convincing, but she couldn't help but agreeing with him, "Alright Archibald. I entrust you with keeping me as queen."

"Glad you trust me Humphrey." Nate elbowed her playfully. There was something about Jenny that he just couldn't help but love.

A couple of minutes before the break bell rang, Nate's limo pulled up to the school entrance. Like a gentleman he got out of the limo, then helped Jenny out.

For a moment they both just _looked_ at each other.

Their eyes kept on each other until Jenny finally broke the trance, "So… What's your great plan Mr. Archibald?" She gave him a sweet smile. It's not that she _wanted_ something to happen with him, but it could never hurt to maybe hint to something. Right?

"My great plan is," He looked towards all the teenagers starting to pour out the doors. Nate lowered his voice, "Walk away from me, ok?"

Jenny looked at him confused, then started to walk away. Was this his grand plan? Have her walk away from him. Lamest. Plan. Ever.

Out of no where Jenny felt a grasp on her arm. It was Nate. He pulled her in close. Jenny waited for him to kiss her or something. Instead he just pushed his lips against her ear,

"Now Jenny, this is where you grin and blush uncontrollably because I'm whispering the naughtiest things you've ever heard." Nate tried not to laugh, how he said naughty seemed so weird.

Jenny was way ahead of him. Her cheeks were burning bright red just from his breathe. And with his lips touching her ear ever so slightly… It was perfect. No it wasn't perfect, not quiet, but it was butterfly inducing.

Suddenly her knees got weak; Jenny realized she hadn't taken a single breathe. Quickly she caught her breathe before passing out, "Thanks, Nate. I'll see you later." Her voice was weak,

"Maybe I can ditch and we do lunch?" She smiled hopefully towards Nate, who was still holding onto her tight. Their bodies pushed up against each other.

Nate finally let go of her, realizing he'd been holding her all this time, "After everything I did for you?" He joked until he realized the fading smile on Jenny's face,

"Lunch sounds great. Just call me for a ride, ok?" Friendly he kissed her on the cheek then hoped into the limo without another word.

Like the happy school girl she was, Jenny walked on up to all her friends who were starring in amazement. Nate's plan was perfect.

Minion number one rushed right next to Jenny's side, "Oh, my, God! First Nate Archibald escorts you to Cotillion, and now he's dropping you off _late_ to school! Did you two… You know?" She hinted to it like a little kid.

"God what are you, five?" Jenny said bitchily to the pathetic minion, "Let's just say Nate and I decided to sleep in." With a smug grin Jenny walked to her table, ready to rule and more importantly ready to boast around with her new found glory.

Back at Chuck and Nate's apartment the front door rapidly opened. It caused Nate to fling his head up from the couch. Whoever it was just woke him up from his very delightful nap.

"Nate!" A female voice shouted bitterly as they entered the living room. That was a voice that is hard to mistake. It was Serena van der Woodsen.

"Serena?" Nate asked confused while he sat up. He walked over and met her half way in the hallway, "What are you doing here?"

They starred at each other. No one said anything. That's when Blair Waldorf appeared walking down the hall. What were the two of them doing in his apartment? Plus why were they pissed off? Well at least Serena seemed to be.

With that angry glare, Serena tapped her fingers on her arm impatiently. How dare him, "What am I doing here? Or is this not you getting close and comfy with Jenny?!" Serena said as she flung her phone in front of Nate's face.

Yes they had been having problems but _God_. Taking advantage of his desperate for love, one week stand, not to mention way younger, girlfriend was a whole new kind of low. Even for Nathaniel Archibald.

A small smile grew on Nate's face as he read the post. Gossip Girl never let him down:

_Well what do we have here? Our very own Queen J getting dropped off late by none other then N. Did someone stay up to late last nigh, having a little too much fun? Is N looking to become King N again? Plus, don't you already have a Queen to attend to N? So many questions and __**so**__ many possibilities. I know you'll keep me posted._

_Xoxo Gossip Girl_

"Serena, me and you, you and I, it's not working. It hasn't been working," He pushed the phone down; "We weren't ever really anything as it was." That came out a little confusing.

Serena got that 'I'm completely clueless at the moment, but I'm rich and pretty' look, "You're kidding right? After everything?"

Nate got a little angry at the way she said that. Like it was his entire fault. That she wasn't the guilty one,

"Everything?! You mean me saving you from Tripp. That I told you I loved you and stood by your side. Then the second Carter Baizen comes back in town it's like nothing ever happened! Now that I feel close to some one besides for you, you get all pissed off because I'd rather be with Jenny Humphrey then you!" Nate blurted out without even thinking.

Blair finally decided to say something, she cleared her throat to interrupt, "I am not choosing sides in this soon to be blood bath, but I'm just going to say that I'm here for both of you."

Quickly she added in, "When you see Jenny can you tell her that that hat doesn't go with the boots?"

That's when the door opened, and who to appear but Jenny herself, "Why don't you just say it to my face B?" There was a tad bit of bitchiness in it, but respect as well.

There was a smile on Jenny's face, "Hey Blair," She brushed the hair out of her face, "Hey Serena. What are you guys doing here?

"Us? What about you? Shouldn't you be in school?" Serena hissed back.

Jenny gave this 'WTF' look to Blair and Nate who didn't respond back. She left school before any one could show her the blast, so little did she know. She struggled to give Serena a smile,

"Don't rat me out, but I ditched to catch lunch with Nate…" No one said anything, "Your turn." Jenny didn't waste any time. She might have respect for Blair, but there seemed to be a lot less for Serena.

"I was just asking Nate about the Gossip Girl blast," Serena said glancing back and forth between Nate and Jenny. That's when she realized how clueless Jenny was, "Did you not get it or something?"

Jenny searched through her bag and picked up her phone, "Sorry, I didn't hear it." She slid her phone open and read it. Out of no where she started laughing, "Oh dear. Everyone always gets the wrong idea. Sorry to drag you into stupid stuff like this Nate."

Serena gave Nate a curious look, "What do you mean drag him in to stupid drama?"

"Nothing," Jenny said with an eye roll, "Do you guys want to join us for lunch? I haven't talked to you guys in for forever! Plus, Blair there are these girls and I'd love your advice on how to break them."

This glow of happiness glowed upon Blair's face, "I'd be honored to! Let's go." She grabbed Jenny's arm and dragged her to the front door, already talking about what to do.

Serena grinned at the two of them walking away, then turned to Nate, "Looks like we have a lunch date," She stopped and got sarcastic, "Come on _King_ N."

"God damn it…" Was the only thing in Nate's mind as he realized the kind of drama he was getting into.

A/N: It's long-ish? I don't know and I really don't care! Lol. So this isn't the best, I'll admit it. But it's so you see more Nate's side of the story. Next chapter I plan on having Jenny drama and Nate drama tied into one! Aren't you excited! xD Oh and I want to warn you guys now I suck at writing Serena… I don't know why I just do. So don't judge me to harshly please :)

Xoxo Jamie


	3. No Waffles For Lunch, But There Is

No Waffles For Lunch, But There Is Something Belgium…

The limo pulled up to the restaurant and one by one they all got out. Each of them felt a little awkward. Their conversations in the limo were all so pointless and empty. Serena was poking jabs at Nate every chance she got. Nate was trying to avoid them and instead talk to Jenny. Jenny on the other hand was just kind of spaced out; too many thoughts were clouding her head up. Where as Blair, was caught in the middle of all the things Serena said. Probably the first time any one had a bad time in a limo

Was that even _possible_? (Sarcasm btw)

Serena thought of another thing she could say to make Nate feel bad, "So Jenny is there any guys at school you have an eye for?" She drifted her eyes from Jenny to Nate, "You know… Any one who's boyfriend material?"

That's when Jenny started to feel sick. Boyfriend material. The thought of him, just the thought, made her entire soul break down. He promised to stay by her, to take care of her no matter what. Chuck told her he was bad news. But there was something about Damien that always made her go back to him.

There was a dead silence. No one spoke. Until Jenny finally realized how blank she appeared, "What was the question again?" She really was confused. In the thoughts of Damien she forgot what was even said.

At that moment their waiter came up to direct them to their table, so Serena just shrugged it off. The look Nate got on his face when she asked was good enough. He'd probably die if he heard Jenny's answer. Little did Serena know about Jenny's _real_ boyfriend. Or was it ex-boyfriend now?

Blair was the first to sit down. Next was Serena, obviously next to Blair. Now Nate and Jenny just stood there. There was no way Nate wanted to sit down by Serena, but Jenny seemed to be waiting for him to.

After a moment of consideration, he finally sat down by Serena. So then Jenny sat next to Blair and him. No one talked as they flipped through the menu, though the older three already knew what was on it; they'd been here so many times before from when they were younger (like they were even old). Who would have guessed the four of them would be so awkward around each other?

"So why were you late to school?" Blair asked absent mindedly while she continued to look through the menu. Someone had to try and start a conversation. This silence was killer, and _not_ in the cool way.

It took Jenny a second to break out of her thinking trance again, "Um…" She tried to collect the right thoughts, "Chuck took me over that night. The last thing I remember is lying on Nate's shoulder." Everything really was a blur from there. Jenny figured she just fell asleep or something, to bad she didn't mention that thought.

Now Jenny didn't just have Serena's curious eye on her, but Blair's too. What was Chuck doing taking Jenny over late? He said he was in a business meting all day, and that he would be too tired afterwards to do anything. But secretly he was going after Jenny. Was that right?

"Well, what were you doing before Chuck picked you up?" Blair persisted on the matter. She wanted to know what the whole deal was before she started a fire out of it.

_Why_? Why did Blair and Serena have to keep on bringing up Damien?! True they weren't actually aiming for Damien, but still. There had to be something better to talk about then her love life. It was heart crushing, not to mention annoying, for them to continiously asking her about a boyfriend.

Wait… Blair didn't even ask about her love life. Blair just asked what she was doing before Chuck saved her. Damn her mind for pushing Damien on her. It's like she had no control over the thoughts of him that came into her mind.

Nate realized Jenny's face going pale, fast. He knew what she was doing. Well, sort of. What ever it really was though he knew she wasn't going to want to share. He needed to switch topics. Maybe this time he could actually help her.

"So Jenny, have you thought much about doing some STA prep for next year?" Nate asked, trying to sound genuinely curious. Don't hate, it was the best he could think of on the spot, "I bet Dan still has those books I gave him."

Once again there was no response from Jenny. This time it wasn't her thoughts. At first she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. They weren't. Her breathe slowly went in and out. His face was the only thing she could focus on. That's when his eyes met hers.

Serena followed Jenny's eyes to a devilishly handsome guy just a few feet away. And now the so called devilishly handsome guy was walking over to them. Could Little J seriously know like _him_?

"Hey Jenny," His voice eased out with charm. Those haunting blue eyes crept into Jenny's soul as she starred at him in amazement.

Slowly Jenny got up to greet him, "Damien… What are you doing here?" There was a giant bruise mark on his jaw from Chuck's punch. Her arms wrapped around him as they hugged.

It was so weird. It was no horrible. No, it wasn't horrible and weird because they were hugging. What was horrible and wrong was that she liked it. His arms were so strong. Jenny felt like they'd never let her down.

Nate got out of his protectively. What did this ass hole think he was doing? Actually… What was _Jenny_ doing? This was the jerk Chuck had to save her from. He was international drug dealer ass hole. Why would any girl want to be in his arms?

Well Nate did have to admit girls are probably very attracted to his shiny brown hair and blue eyes. Nate knew the feeling of being good looking. Still, though it might not always seem that way, personality is greater then looks.

Blair and Serena exchanged curious looks. Either Jenny and this Damien fellow were really good friends, or Jenny really knew how to pick them. As soon as Damien's hand lowered down her back, they knew the answer. Jenny had an eye for hotties.

"Guys, this is Damien…" Jenny trailed off. She tried to figure out how to introduce him, "He's my boyfriend." Carefully she leaned in and kissed his bruised jaw. Damien had some kind of control over her that Jenny herself didn't even understand. It was painful.

Serena gave an approving smile, "Really? Why haven't we heard about him until now?" She said gleaming. It was nice to see Jenny with a good guy. Well that and the fact Jenny wasn't with Nate. Serena was selfish that way.

Damien pulled up a chair right next to Jenny's. They both took a seat while he wrapped his arm around her, "Her step brother, Chuck, who I'm sure you all know. Doesn't like me very much," He finally noticed Blair, "You must his girlfriend, Blair. Jenny's told me a lot about you." Damien gave her a smile, assuring Blair it was all good things.

"I don't get why Chuck wouldn't like you, you seem like a good guy to me." Blair replied back, hopping to get more compliments. She wasn't needy or anything, but who doesn't love getting told how great they were?

Nate hated this. He hated Damien holding Jenny like he never did anything to her. He hated Blair chatting him up. He hated that smile on Serena's face like she won something. Nate hated Damien. Period.

* * *

After a while of talking, and Damien lying about basically everything, he got Serena and Blair's approval. Nate on the other hand just sat there sulking while he starred at the way Jenny clung onto Damien. None of this made sense.

Damien turned to Jenny smiling after telling a story that made everyone laugh, well minus Nate, "I don't mean to be rude, but can I talk to Jenny alone for a second?" They all nodded. He stood up and offered his hand to Jenny, who accepted, "We'll be right back." With that he leaded her to the back.

"I don't like him…" Nate muttered to himself. No one noticed, though he secretly he wished they would and ask him so he could rat Damien out. To bad no did hear him.

Damien leaned in and kissed Jenny on the lips softly, "I was afraid I wasn't going to see you in a long time." He held her hand as their eyes starred into each others.

"Of course you'd see me again," Jenny confessed unwillingly, "I need you, remember? You even said so yourself. I need you." A while after they met Damien told her how much she was going to need him now. And she believed him.

A sneaky grin came upon his face, "Not as much as I need you." Once again he kissed her. Her lips were so sweet from the cherries she was eating with her lunch. Damien liked it,

"Look what I brought you." He said smiling with pride as he dangled the little bag of pills in front of her, "Best shipment yet. I saved the greatest for you." Damien took Jenny's hand and slowly folded it around the bag.

Jenny shook her head without thinking, "I'm not taking it Damien." She opened her hand and shoved it into Damien's coat pocket, "I don't ever want to take that stuff again." Her brain still couldn't fully comprehend what happened that night she did take it.

For a second he seemed angry, but it quickly faded, "Ok. That's perfectly fine. We don't need this crap to have fun." While he said that he slid his hand down her right side to her hip bone.

Chills of fear and excitement were sent through her body. Damien was an ass hole who lately only been hinting to one thing. Jenny couldn't help but fall for him though. She didn't necessarily love him; she didn't hate the guy either. Even though she had every reason in the world _to _hate him.

Nate was watching the two of them from the table. With no explanation he got out of is seat and started to march over to Damien and Jenny angrily. He took a deep breathe trying to keep his cool.

"Hey Jenny… I think it's time us for us to go." Nate coldly let out while he kept his eyes on Jenny's face, while the in the corner of his eye he watched Damien's hand. You'd think that giant bruise from Chuck would be a good enough sign to back off.

"Nate, I um…" Jenny starred desperately at Damien for an answer. She depended on him when she was near him, even when it came to something as simple as replying to a question. Or comment, whatever that was that Nate said. It was kind of a mix of both.

Damien took Jenny hand in his, and started to walk past Nate, "Don't worry." He gave a dirty grin to Nate, "I'll get her home safe and sound. Nice meting you Nathaniel."

The two of them, master and slave in hand, walked back to the table where Blair and Serena were waiting. Damien gave a charming smile to them. It made them forget all their questions about why Nate walked over,

"Well it was a real pleasure meting the two of you lovely ladies," Damien pulled Jenny in a little closer, "But Jenny and I have some plans. Hopefully I'll see you two soon." He gave them a quick wink, then lead Jenny out of the restaurant, giving them no time to reply to him.

Nate stormed back to the table, "Did they just leave?!" He demanded an answer.

Serena, confused as she was, replied, "Yeah. Damien said Jenny and he had some plans. Didn't they tell you that back there?" She said looking towards the back of the restaurant where the three talked for a brief moment.

"Shit…" Nate muttered loud. Quickly he ran out the door, just to watch the limo drive away. He was no good. He couldn't even stop Jenny leaving with that bastard. How could he save her if he couldn't even convince her to stay?

Serena followed him out. She lightly put her hand on his shoulder, "What is it Nate? Don't you trust them?" That look on Nate's face was obvious. It was confusion, sadness, anger, distrust, and disappointment. It was fear.

"Why the hell would I trust an international drug dealer with Jenny?!" He shouted out, hitting Serena's hand off his shoulder, "Not only did he take her away, but he got Blair and your approval while he did it! This time Chuck's not going to be there to stop him!" Nate turned red from his lack of oxygen.

Nate couldn't help it. He felt responsible for Jenny. And now here he was, just watching Damien's limo drive away. What kind of Superman was he? The worst, apparently.

"What… What are you talking about?!" Serena squeaked out in disbelief. There was no way, "Damien's a drug dealer? You knew this the entire time? Why the hell didn't you say something?!"

Actually she understood why. Seriously what was Nate going to do? Pull Blair and her aside and say, "Oh by the way Damien's an international drug dealer, but besides for that he's a great guy."

Nate watched the limo stuck at the red light, "Listen Serena I really have to go, I can't follow them but I have to do something." He couldn't live with himself if something happened and he didn't even try.

Serena pushed past him and flung open their limo door. She was about to get in, "Serena… If you get in that limo I want you to know there is no us. This is all for the sake of Jenny." He wasn't admitting his love to Jenny, but he was decline his love to Serena.

She gave him a some what joking glare, "Well what are you waiting for?" Serena got into the limo, ready to move on. Messing with Nate was fun for the past hour. It was time to be real now.

"Glad you see it my way." Nate said barely smiling. He hoped in the limo and order the driver to try and follow Damien's limo. It was now or never.

* * *

Inside Damien's limo, things were getting hot. No matter how much her heart said no, Jenny's head said yes. It wasn't even smart to say yes, yet her brain told her to go for it. So she was.

Their lips touched over and over again. Damien's hand removed her jacket, while Jenny started to remove his shirt. Each of their bodies craved the others.

Never did Jenny think she'd be losing her virginity in the back of a limo like Blair. Then again losing her virginity in the back of limo probably wasn't Blair's first choice either. But it didn't matter. It was happening

He was a lair. He was a drug dealer. He was so charming it could come off as repulsing. He was heartbreaking handsome. Deep down he was everything she hated. But Jenny lived and breathed for Damien Dalgaard, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

A/N: Ok so I know for a FACT this is longer! Lol As for how good it is… I'd actually say it's my favorite chapter yet :) The end was kind of rushed since it was getting late. Just so you know when I wrote this I was super tired (as I normally am when I write xD) so I apologize for any spelling errors! Hope you liked it!

P.S. Don't cha just _hate_ Damien? haha


	4. No One To Save You

No One To Save You

Blair walked out of the restaurant looking down into her peruse, trying to find her phone. She started talking while she looked, "Hey guys do you know if-" As her eyes saw the empty sidewalk she instantly stopped talking. Where the hell were her friends?! Quickly she grabbed her newly found phone and dialed.

"I can't talk right now Blair, I'm in a meting." Chuck's voice said with ease as it charmed out of the phone. He didn't even mean to, his voice was just that way. But really he wanted to get off the phone and get back to work. He'd missed so much while he was taking care of Jenny, and now that she was finally on a road to recovery he could get back to work.

"Chuck!" Blair whined immediately, "Jenny left with her boyfriend Damien, and then Nate and Serena took the limo and left me here! Can you please come pick me up?" True there was always a taxi but… Ew. Enough said.

His entire body froze. No way. Blair must be confused, "Excuse me? What did you say?" Chuck's voice was cold. Not angry cold. More like so full of fear his voice sounded frozen. He didn't want to hear the answer.

Blair realized what she'd said. Damien told them what Chuck had against him. It was too late to bite her tongue, "Nate and Serena ditched me?" She tried to say innocently, it did no good.

"_Before_ that Blair!" Chuck hissed out. There was no time for one of Blair's games. When he said 'I love you' to her didn't that include a promise to be honest? He thought it was something that was obviously included.

A sigh could be heard through the phone, "Jenny left with Damien…" Blair said gloomy, "But I don't get why you don't like him! He seems like a really great guy!" She added in super fast. It was her only defense so Chuck wouldn't be to mad at her.

"Christ, Blair!" Chuck yelled. He took a quick breathe, trying to cool himself down, "I have to go. There's someone I need to call." He was about to hang up his phone before Blair could reply, but it was of no use.

She couldn't help but complain, "Chuck! What about my ride??" Blair Waldorf was an Upper East Side girl. Upper East Side girls take limos. Nothing less.

"Cab it." Those were the only words Chuck said before clicking 'End'. It might be hard to believe, especially for Blair, but some things are more important then Blair Waldorf. So surprisingly said things just might be Jennifer Humphrey.

A whinny "Uh!" slipped out of Blair's mouth. How dare he just leave her on the street to find a ride?! Actually, how could _Nate and Serena_ leave her?! What happened to Serena's, "I'll stay by you no matter what," speech? Guess that didn't apply when hunky Nate was around.

* * *

Out of nowhere Nate's phone started to ring. It took him a moment to take his eyes off the limo a few cars away. When he finally looked down at his phone the caller was someone he didn't want to answer too. With regret already, Nate answered, "Hey Chuck… What's going on?" He still kept his eyes on the limo.

"Oh hey Nate, thought I'd just see what's going on." Chuck said nonchalantly while he kept his real emotions to himself. He was going to give Nate a chance to defend himself, though Chuck knew that there was no way he was getting out of this one.

Nate sighed with relief. He thought for sure Chuck knew something, "Nothing much. Serena and I are just driving back to the apartment. You?" Even though he was freaking out inside, his voice came out relaxed.

Ok, Chuck was going to keep cool, he couldn't though. He just couldn't, "Unlike you I'm freaking out to about Jenny!" He barked directly into the phone. At the moment he was getting into his limo.

"Ok listen Chuck, before you go off into the deep end let me explain!" Nate waited for Chuck to start yelling. There was silence. Maybe he was actually going to let him explain. That was a first, "So Jenny, Serena, Blair, and went out to lunch and by some crazy chance Damien was there too. I thought she'd be fine going out, I mean I was there. And what are the odds of Damien being there, right?" Nate blurted it all out. Then he realized something, "How did you know anyways…?"

"My quick tongued girlfriend let it slip. She wasn't so thrilled you left her," Chuck smirked to himself. Now wasn't really the time, but he could only imagine how dumb Nate felt.

"Shit…" Nate muttered towards Serena. Then he mouthed 'Blair', which made Serena slam her head against the limo's head rest.

Chuck got rid of his smirk and just had his anger now, "I trust you with one thing, _one_ thing and you fuck it up! Do you have any idea of all the shit I've been through the past couple of months to help Jenny?!" His breathe was fading. He calmed himself down, feeling weird inside, "I told you about Damien, I told you what happened. Worst of all I trusted you, with Jenny… And you let me down…"

This feeling. Chuck _hated_ this feeling. His stomach felt like it got flipped upside down. His heart felt like it had a giant hole through it. Objects seemed to be hazy around the edges. It was so hard for him to describe. He just knew he didn't like it.

Nate felt horrible. Chuck did trust him, and he did let him down, "I only wanted to help her. Really though I mean I thought it'd be perfectly safe going out to lunch. It's Damien's fault for walking over to the table! I mean you did tell him to stay away." His voice was weak, not very convincing.

"Oh yes and he must see now how horrible his consequences are! Which is, oh wait nothing! Don't you dare play the blame-game either. This is your fault Nate. Fucking live up to it." Chuck barely was able to get that out. His voice felt like it was slowly dying.

Once again, Nate screwed up. It was like he couldn't do anything right. At least he could never do anything right for Jenny that is. The thought of Chuck's disapproving glare killed him. Why was it when ever his friends needed him most, he never seemed to live up to it?

"I'm sorry Chuck… I was trying to save her." Nate turned to Serena who was still keeping her eye on the limo. Now he'd let Serena down, Chuck down, and worst of all Jenny down. Oh and he forgot Blair on the sidewalk. He just couldn't do anything right.

Chuck didn't want to say anything else. But he decided to say one last thing. One very important thing, "Well give up. Because it's quite obvious you're no good at it." With that he finally did hang up, and closed his eyes.

Everything he'd done the past couple months had basically just vanished. They, he and Jenny, were going to have to go right back to the start.

"Fine…" Nate whispered to himself in reply to Chuck, "Screw following the limo! Take use to the nearest bar!" He commanded his semi-confused limo driver. Like he commanded, the driver started taking them to a bar.

Serena turned to Nate, confused it what he was doing, "What Nate? What is it?" She took his hand concerned, "What did Chuck say?" So yes all three of those questions are technically the same question, but whatever. Her voice sounded confronting.

"I'm doing exactly what Chuck said." Nate added in his head, "Giving up."

* * *

_Baby loves to dance in the dark  
Cause when he's looking  
She falls apart  
Baby loves to dance in the dark [Lady GaGa]_

A couple hours later Jenny and Damien were back at his hotel, cuddled together in a king sized bed. Her head laid on his chest. He talked while she listened to his heart beat carefully. No car horns or sirens could be heard. The world seemed to perfectly still within that bedroom. Until Jenny's phone rang again for the thousands time.

Maybe it was best she answer it this time. Jenny slowly started to go for it, but before she could lean up Damien held her back in. She didn't fight it. There was no point.

"Let him call. It's fine. Soon he'll just give up." Damien kissed the top of her head lightly. There was no way in hell he was going to let Chuck Bass ruin this. Besides, Chuck was just mad he lost and that Damien won. Well that and minus all the obvious reasons Chuck had to hate him for.

Jenny curled in more to him, "You're right. It's probably not even important." In her heart though she knew something was wrong. Chuck had only looked out for what was best for her, so it had to be important. Damien said let it go… That's what she was doing.

Once again though, her phone started to ring away. It wasn't Chuck's ring-tone this time. Which Jenny immediately noticed, yet Damien didn't. Which is kind of weird since they'd been hearing it the last couple of hours.

Still she didn't go to answer it. When the little ding went off meaning she had a voicemail, that's when Jenny decided to check. Damien might have control over her, but it was checking her voicemail. Not flying halfway across the country.

"Ok let me at least check the voicemail." Jenny said with pleasant smile. Before he could reply she grabbed her phone and clicked to check. His face was disapproving, so she gave him a quick kiss on the nose. It made a warm smile (I know, weird his smile could be anything other then creepy) come on his face. She knew she wasn't in trouble.

Jenny's smile quickly faded as she listened to the message. This was not ok.

"Hey Jenny! Ok I'm calling you because, I'm like, half drunk right now and I probably wouldn't be able to do it any other way, but I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am." His some what slurry words seemed to just barely make it into the phone, "I shouldn't have let you go off with that drug dealer, ass hole. Chuck told me to take care of you and I couldn't. God I'm sorry… Please just be ok. Call me soon." There was a loud crash noise in the background and some laughter. Then the phone went dead.

Anger started to consume Jenny. Chuck promised he wouldn't tell _any_ one about what Damien did. Here Nate was, calling her drunk, apologizing for letting her get taken away. If Nate knew then who else could know?! She was fine with Chuck taking care of her, but Nate and who ever else was not ok!

Furiously, without an explanation, Jenny started looking for her shirt and skirt. Her hair whipped her face because she was turning her head so much. She needed her clothes. Jenny really needed her clothes.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm dawn Jen." Damien said trying to sound soothing. He placed his hand on her bare back, trying to calm her down. It wasn't any good.

"Ah hah!" Jenny shouted in victory when she found her skirt under the bed. She pulled it out from under and slid it on, "I have to go take care of some business. I'll be back in a little bit though." She walked over to his side of the bed and kissed his lips lightly.

Damien pulled her in for more, but Jenny pushed away, "How do I know you'll come back? Can I trust you?" His words made her feel pulled down. Like if she didn't come back to him, she'd be worthless.

A bitchy, and secretly hurt, smile grew on Jenny's face, "After all the fun we had? How could I not come back?" She let out a fake-ish laugh. It was fake because she really didn't mean it. The only thing that made it not fake was the fact Jenny wished it was real.

"What did that message say to get you going like this Jennifer Humphrey?" Damien teased her. He didn't worry about her coming. That look in her eyes was clear. She was leaning on him, she needed him. Even better, Jenny was crushed.

Jenny shrugged while turning around. She shouted to him before closing the door and leaving, "Something that worked in your favor!" It was true. Nate's drunken message made her want to stay.

Can you say backfired?

* * *

Nate brought his head up from his phone when he heard the front door to his apartment open. He was surprised to see Jenny storming straight at him. Obviously he didn't see the anger in her eyes, because he approached her with a smile.

Before he could even say anything Jenny started talking, "Where's Chuck?" Her voice was bitter and rough. The look on her face was no different.

"What's going on?" Nate tilted his head to the left in confusion. He got that well known Nate-fusion look. That's when he remembered the message he left her. Now that he was sober, he realized how stupid that was of him. Just a little too late.

Jenny got an even more pissed off look, "I'm going to stay with Damien for a while. Before I do go though, I want to give Chuck a piece of my mind." Nate got a worried look. Jenny took it as him disapproving. What was with every one and disapproving of everything, "Don't look at me like you're the most innocent soul alive."

"Just think for a second, Jen. Does running off to stay with Damien sound like a smart idea? What if he tries to get you to sleep with him again?" Nate put his phone in his pocket. Jenny needed his full attention right now. Not like he minded.

A dirty grin came upon Jenny's mouth, "Nate, what the hell do you think I've been doing for the last four hours?" She let out an evil laugh. His face was priceless. He was so caught off guard, "Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey is no longer pure."

"Please don't tell me you mean what I think you mean…" Nate's voice was broken. He understood her need to grow up. She grew up with him, and every one else. Her maturity level was higher then girls her age. The fact she grew up on the UES was enough, but she also grew up with people two or three years older then her. She gave herself up to Damien Dalgaard though. Aka Nate's now most hated person ever alive.

Jenny walked a little closer to him, "Oh but it is Nate. You have no right to judge me." She glared into his eyes, into his soul, "If you think I will stand here and be lectured by the biggest man-whore around, you're wrong."

Nate messed up his hair, trying to think clearly, "Define 'Staying with Damien for a while' please." When she said that, the worst came to mind. Hearing how Jenny was talking, it probably was the worst.

"Are you really that clueless Nate?" Jenny let out. She really didn't think Nate was stupid or anything, but she just so angry. She was so angry at Chuck for telling Nate, "You know last year when you stayed with my family? It'll be like that except just me and Damien and a lot of sex. Please don't ask me to explain sex. Not that I'd have to, I mean you are the expert. Aren't you?" Jenny's words were like daggers through Nate's heart.

Nate stood there speechless. He just starred at her. He starred at the girl he once believed could never go 'bad'. Even when she was rebelling Jenny had some what of a purity to her. Now she just seemed broken. It made him want to cry…

Jenny starred at him a moment impatiently. Still he said nothing, "Obviously you're no help. I'm leaving. If you see Chuck tell him congratulations, I'm finally off his back… And he doesn't have to waste any more time taking care of me." She started to walk away, shaking her fists.

Finally Nate spoke, "Wait! Stay, please." His voice was soft and weak. All he knew is that he wanted Jenny to stay with him, and nothing else.

She turned around and walked back to him. Jenny faced him desperately, "Show me you care. Give me a reason to stay with you. Right here, right now." Tears were forced back, while she took a deep breathe.

Deep down she wanted him to give her a reason. She was just so scared inside, that she couldn't control any of her own emotions. The little girl she really was was hiding and crying out for help. No one could hear.

There was nothing Nate could think of to do. So he did what he did last time to make her stay. He took her hand and pulled her in. Their lips touched soft and sweet. His tongue slowly went into her mouth. For a moment Jenny closed her eyes and just felt the sparks, until she pushed him away, with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"That's not showing you care..." Jenny barely got out while her voice cracked, "That's just your tongue in another girl's cheek." She whipped away the tear that fell, then ran as fast as she could for the door. Her heart was slowly getting ripped right down the middle.

* * *

The elevator doors opened to the van der Humphrey loft. As they opened, a very anxious Chuck jumped off the sofa and basically ran over to them. To his aching heart's relief, it was Jenny. Thank God she was still one piece.

"Jenny! Are you ok?" Chuck attempted to sound as calm and nice as possible. Upsetting Jenny right now would not be a good idea. Honestly he was shocked she could make it back to the loft by herself. He thought for sure by now she'd of broken down.

Instantly Jenny batted away his arms, which were trying to give her a hug, "Don't you dare fucking touch me." Her voice was bitter, and her face was stern, "What the hell are you even doing in my house, Bass?" There was no one she was directly talking to him, so she kept eyes away from him.

Chuck's heart fell, "What's wrong? What did Damien do to you this time?" He grabbed her arm to make sure there wasn't anything wrong. Holes, cuts, any kind of mark.

She yanked her arm away, "Damien?! Damien didn't do anything!" Jenny yelled at, holding back the tears, "You're the one who ratted me out to Nate and only God knows who else knows by now!" Jenny wanted to fall down crying on the spot.

"He asked what happened, he begged me to tell him!" Chuck said back in his defense. Her broken soul was visible through her eyes. It made him hurt, "What was I suppose to do Jenny? Nate just cared about you."

Jenny held back her emotions, and just stayed mad, "I don't know? Lie! That's your specialty isn't it?!" She stomped her foot on the ground and screamed, "I trusted you with everything! My entire life! All I wanted was for you to save me!"

Chuck looked away from her. She was even worse then before. That bastard had messed up her mind so much. It was like she couldn't tell left from right. Even if she did know left from right, she still chose right even when she should be going left. Her mind had been twisted.

"Why didn't you save me…?" Jenny whispered to herself, to quiet for Chuck to hear. The craziest part was Jenny realized how insane she sounded. She listened and believed Damien but knew everything he said was lie. She knew Chuck was doing everything for the best, but since he was going against Damien it felt wrong.

"Listen, you should go take a shower, relax a little, and then let's talk. Ok?" Chuck offered to her. He wasn't really sure where to start. Jenny calming down would probably be the best to start with.

Jenny shook her head as tears went free falling to the ground, "No… You need to leave, Chuck. Please just leave me alone." There was concern in Chuck's eyes, she wanted that concern to leave, "We'll talk tomorrow ok?" That was a pure lie.

For a second Chuck examined her, trying to read her. It was hard, so he took her word, "Fine. I'll be here at…" He trailed off thinking, "Are you going to school tomorrow?" Jenny mouthed no. That was reasonable, "Then I'll be here at noon so you can sleep in."

Jenny nodded her head fast, wanting him to leave, "Fine, fine! Can you please just leave me alone Chuck. I need to be alone." Her eyes were still avoiding him. The last thing she wanted was Chuck to be able to see through her.

With out another words, Chuck turned away from her, and left for the elevator. Leaving her in this state was probably the worst move he'd ever make. Jenny wanted to be alone though, and he didn't want to get her any angrier then she already was. Tomorrow he'd talk to her though, that's when they'd get back on the road to recovery.

As soon as the elevator doors shut, Jenny rushed over to her room. Quickly she packed up some of her most important things. Her favorite shirts, skirts, dresses, tights, whatever she might want. But she didn't take so much that her dad or brother would get suspicious. No longer could she trust Chuck. No longer could she trust Nate. No longer did Jenny feel like she could trust any one; any one except the one person who was slowly killing her inside.

Prince Charming (Nate) couldn't save her, nor the Black Knight (Chuck). Until the right words came along, with the right person saying them… Jenny was just going to be a running, scared mess.

* * *

A/N: Longest chapter yet! Almost 4,000 words! :O haha This is defiantly my favorite chapter. Personally I think they're just getting better. But, you guys are the readers so what do you think? Good chapter or not? I know it's pretty fucked up right now, but wait for it! I already have ideas for chapter 5 :)

PS I did the Lady GaGa lyrics because I saw her Monday, and I thought "Dance In The Dark" really fit Jenny/Damien. ^^


	5. Lots Of Lust And Pixie Dust

**Lots Of Lust And Pixie Dust**

Elevator doors opened to an empty loft. No one was there, no one at all. The stove was cold, TV was off, not a single light on, simply nothing. More importantly there wasn't the someone who was suppose to be there. They were gone, and no where to be found.

"Jenny!" Chuck yelled knowing it would do no good, she wasn't any where in the loft. Still he checked every room, every corner. For a second he told himself she just went out to get some air, but he knew that he was only fooling himself if he actually believed that. His words were cold as he muttered out, "Damn it..."

Stopping to think for a moment, Chuck wondered what to do. For once he was honestly stuck. He'd chased Jenny down so many times, either Damien had been running out of place to hide, or Chuck had run out of places to look. What could he possibly do at this point? Foolishly he believed Jenny when she said she'd stay at the loft and meet him in the morning. His mistake.

Quickly he started to scroll down his contacts list on his phone. Serena? Oh what would she know? Blair? No she was still pissed at him for leaving her to get a cab, plus there was no real honest reason why she _would_ know where Jenny was. Dan? Ok, Dan didn't even have a clue who Damien Dalgaard was. Why the hell would he know where Damien and Jenny were? Nate? Don't make him laugh. Because of Nate they, er Jenny and him, were in this predicament. That's when it hit him.

Maybe this wasn't the best person to call, but they defiantly weren't the worst. It might be a little awkward though. Talking about Jenny, or just the fact they were talking.

"Well hello there Bass." The voice said somewhat charming. Chuck couldn't see it, but they were grinning on the other line.

Chuck smiled hearing their voice, "I knew I kept your phone number for a reason Abrams." His voiced was calm and relaxed. Vanessa Abrams... Now there's someone he wasn't expecting to call any time soon. Still, any resources he could get, "How have you been?" He wanted to get right to the point, yet it seemed right to do a little small talk before he brought up Jenny.

She set down her coffee and leaned back, "Fine, I guess. Actually great. Being in love is a nice change of pace you know?" Vanessa knew he did. 'I love you' was kind of the biggest deal for Chuck Bass basically ever. Going along with his small talk for a second seemed right, but she knew he had a real reason for calling, "What do you want Bass?" Her voice got right down to the point.

He sighed deeply. His charm couldn't get past her, "For no particular reason..." his voice trailed off, trying to figure out how to say it without sounding any weirded then it already was, "But have you heard from Jenny in the last 15 hours or so?"

Yeah, that didn't sound weird at _all_.

Vanessa went from slouching to sitting up straight. What would Chuck Bass want with Jenny? Sure they were technically related, only by so little. Yet he did sound quite sincere, "No, not really. I got a kind of weird text from her though... One sec, let me check exactly what she said." She took her phone away from her ear and went to her texts to see what Jenny said.

Her eyes narrowed into each other as she read it. This made zero since, it didn't phase her at all the first time. Now she was thinking twice. Slowly she took her phone and put it back to her ear, "You still there Chuck?" She asked a little spaced.

Nervously he replied, "Yep!" Came out fast, just for him to calm himself, "What does it say? Any location, people, anything?" He didn't care how weird it sounded any more, he was just worried about Jenny. It was crazy to think he cared this much about her.

Her voice was awkward, with hint of an unusual sarcasm. Actually the sarcasm sounded more like confusion, but none the less, "Well if you consider Peter Pan and Neverland people and places, then yes Chuck, Jenny did mention people and places." She pulled her phone away from her ear once again and went back to her texts. She hit a few buttons, then put the phone back to her ear, "Here, I just forwarded the message she sent me. Some code or hidden meaning?" Knowing Chuck, secrets were a given.

"Thanks, I'll check it out right now." He replied right as his phone beeped with a new text. Like Vanessa, he lowered his phone and went to check his texts. Confusion consumed his face as he read it, "What the hell...?" Chuck said quietly, but loud enough for Vanessa to hear.

_Oh my God V! Pixie Dust! Have you tried it?! I totally get Peter Pan now! I think I'm in Neverland... All I need is some hot Lost Boys and I'm good ;D haha. Fly away shadow!_

"That's what I said." Vanessa sighed out. At least someone else found it confusing, "So I'm guessing a secret code is out of the picture?"

Chuck thought hard. Could it be code? Was Pixie Dust something? Did Peter Pan stand for Damien, or someone else? Neverland, could that be a place? And Lost Boys, what hell could Lost Boys be? Then there was always the option that it really meant nothing and was random crap. That small chance it could mean something, made Chuck think twice.

Finally he said something, "Thanks... I'll see what I can do with that information." His voice was cold. Not in an angry way, but in a worried way. He kept blaming himself for all of this. In some ways it was, he was trying to change that though. All his work just seemed to disappear now.

Before the line went dead, "Chuck! Wait, you can't just leave me hanging like this. Tell me what's going on." Vanessa pleaded, "This is my best friend, you have to tell me what's going on." Yes, her and Jenny had some very rough patches (fighting for the affection of Nate ring a bell?), but they were best friends until the end no matter what. If something bad was up, she wanted to know.

Chuck sighed angrily. Not at Vanessa, but at the fact he was going to have to explain. Everyone was finding out about something that was never meant to be told or heard, "Fine. I'll tell you what's going." He smirked, because even with all this tragedy going on Chuck could always find something witty to say, "But are you sure you can afford the minutes, Brooklyn?" A small chuckle slipped out.

"I think I can spare them." Vanessa replied just as witty. She might be from Brooklyn, but she had the wit and tongue of an Upper East Sider. It felt quite good.

One final time thinking it over, because lately Chuck felt it was necessarily to think everything completely over, he started talking, "Heard of Damien Dalgaard?" he asked prepared to get talking with the 'No' that came across the line, "Well here's the deal..." With that he started explaining the very complex so called 'relationship' between Damien and Jenny, Damien and Chuck, ect.

"Weeee!" Jenny shouted as she twirled around, the room keeping up with her pace. There seemed no other place that would be as good as right here, right now. Paradise was here with her right now, yet her stomach felt a little twisted.

Her body fell right on top of Damien's, who was lying down on the hotel room bed. She lifter her head from his chest and stared at his face. There was this perfection to it. The perfection, though, seemed so perfect it was wrong. At the moment that made zero sense to Jenny (not like it would normally), but honestly she didn't give a fuck. He was so perfect, she couldn't get enough.

Lightly she kissed his chest while slowly moving up closer to him. With each kiss, Damien's smile got bigger. Finally their heads met, eyes as well, and they examined each other closely. Both had blue eyes that seemed to be hiding something, better or for worse. Like Damien's 'perfection', none of it really mattered or made sense at the moment.

With his hand, Damien pulled Jenny's face in and kissed her. When they pulled apart, Jenny's eyes were wide open. It was like she couldn't close them even if she wanted to. Either due to the obvious reason she had no chemistry with Damien, or the fact she was so doped up on drugs she couldn't function right. Probably a mix of both.

Without even blinking she jumped off him and twirled once again, "You know what we should do?!" She exclaimed excitedly while pulling him off the bed, "Order room services!" Jenny pulled him in and kissed him deeply, "Get some chocolate sauce, I'm sure we could find good use for that." She said flirtatiously with a quick wink. This wasn't the real Jennifer Humphrey talking, but she liked it.

Damien wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck, "Sounds great to me." His voice was calm, with a tad bit of satisfaction. Then again, wouldn't you if you were him? Here in his hotel room he had Jenny Humphrey suggesting they had fun with chocolate sauce. That _had_ to be some accomplishment.

That's when Jenny's phone went off with that familiar ring tone, "Oh! Chuck's calling!" Jenny sang out, about to run to get it. Her arm was caught though. She was just instantly pulled right back to Damien, "What? Why can't I talk to Mr. Bass?" She gave him her puppy dog eyes pouting well, with sarcasm in her voice.

Even though she wanted to answer the phone, she wasn't going to fight it. Damien's arms were just so strong, holding her in. It seemed pointless to try and escape for two every good reasons. One, she knew there was no way she _could_ get out of them. And two, there felt no need to actually try and get out.

Finally the phone stopped ringing, that's when Damien's grasp loosened. Maybe he should have kept it tight, because Jenny skipped right over to her phone. The pretty number lit up as she slid it up. Enthusiastically she pressed the 'message button'. It's quite worrying how much joy she got out of pressing buttons on her phone.

Flinging her phone to her head, she listened to the message, jumping up and down so pumped up. Her face got all scrunched up listening to it. This wasn't what she expected at all! Wait, was that bad or good?

"Hey Jenny, I honestly have _no_ idea why I'm calling, because let's be real you're not going to answer my calls. Nate told me about the talk you two had last night, which only made me even more worried when I came over this morning. Really I don't see what you see in Damien, you deserve so much better... I'm dying here not knowing if you're ok... Please, call me." There was a pause in the message, "No matter what I'm going to be there, whether you like it or not." A deep breathe getting let out could be heard, and then dead silence.

Damien walked over carefully, concerned by the look on Jenny's face, "What's going on babe?" He knew he should have stopped her from listening to the message. True the last time she listened to one, she left then came back a real spit fire, but that was most likely pure luck it turned out this way. For some reason, and Damien completely hated it, Chuck seemed to have even more control over Jenny in some areas then he did.

Her hands ran up his chest, landing around his neck. Once again her face was pouty, "Why does Chuck constantly bring me down for everything I do? So what if I want to party with the hottest, most amazing guy around?" She teased now ruffling his hair with her hands.

That's what got Damien really thinking. Why _did_ Chuck take care of Jenny so much? They were related so little it shouldn't even count. Step-step-siblings or something like that. No guy, no matter how great they are, helps out a damsel in distress just because. There had to be something Chuck wanted from her, and Damien was going to figure out what it was. Better yet, he could just make up a reason all on his own. Even better.

Jenny continued to talk while messing with his hair, "You'd think the guy who tried to rape me wouldn't give a rat's ass where I was, what I was doing," Once again she winked jokingly, "Or with who." Her lips touched his, taking her time pulling away.

Now the idea sank in. The perfect reason why Chuck Bass would even think about helping little Jenny Humphrey. Damien grinned, peering into her still naive eyes. Having a quick, evil mind came in handy when you were trying to steal a girl away from her entire life.

"Hmm..." He said loudly, pulling her even closer (was that even possible?). They started backing up, closer to the bed, "I think I know why Mr. Bass cares so much." He sat her down softly, running his hand down her arm to her leg, then sat down right next to her.

Her head leaned on his shoulder desperately, "What do you have in mind Mr. Dalgaard?" Jenny asked curiously. Any reason why Chuck would care about her, was beyond her. Sober or wasted, Jenny was a mess and for some strange reason Chuck wanted to clean her up.

In a way, it secretly scared her. Not Chuck caring enough to help her, but Chuck caring so much that she could let him down. Letting him down made her heart go cold, yet she was letting him down right now. Jenny didn't see that though. It was like only when he was there, that she was letting him down. Her mind couldn't capture it all in one place.

"Chuck tried to rape you three years ago, right?" Damien asked already knowing the answer. Quickly Jenny's head nodded 'yes', believing Damien seriously wasn't sure. It only made him smile, "Now Chuck Bass is the kind of guy who gets whoever he wants..." He trailed off devilishly.

This is where things got interesting (because you know, the rest of this is plain boring!). Possibilities of where Damien could be going with this, flew into Jenny's head. This whole time Jenny was just thinking 'Chuck' was taking care of her, but Damien just brought up a huge fact she missed. It wasn't Chuck that was taking care of her, it was Chuck _Bass_ who was taking care of her. In reality it makes no difference, but the way Damien was talking Jenny thought it meant the world.

Cleverly Damien let out, feeling great about his quick thinking, "You're the one that got away." He kissed the corner of her lips romantically, letting his words sink in. When he pulled away, the look in Jenny's eyes said it all. God was he good.

"Wait..." Jenny tried to figure out what just had been said. She got it, but she didn't _get_ it. Well she was pretty sure she got it, was it what Damien was going for? It seemed so strange, "Are you saying Chuck is jealous of me having a boyfriend? Because he's upset he never had me?" Her words were distant and lost.

Damien shrugged, pretending not to be to sure, "Seems that way to me..." His grin only grew bigger. Seriously, he deserved an award. Stealing Jenny Humphrey away from her world, and making her believe Chuck Bass loved her, all in less then 24 hours (well true the making her love and 'obey' him part took a while, but it had taken over hugely the last 24 hours).

Go international drug dealer! No applause? Really? Well that's shocking!

Jenny laid down, making shapes and things of the cresses in the ceiling, "That's intense." Her inner stoner murmured out. She was so fucking wasted and stoned at the moment, it wasn't all really soaking in.

Her eyes closed carefully, the room spinning not being so appealing any more. That twisted feeling in her stomach finally seemed to be going away. Barely, she heard Damien saying her name as she drifted off to happy-after land. Waking up wasn't going to be to pleasant.

Nate rubbed his forehead, confused as he normally was. Chuck still wasn't back from checking on Jenny, and he hadn't heard any news. It was making him feel sick. Why did he take her out to lunch? Why?! Oh yeah... because Serena was being a complete bitch at the moment and suckered Jenny into inviting her and Blair along. Little detail, little detail.

The door to his apartment opened, while light foot steps entered. He leaned his head backwards attempting to see who came in. Alas no use. Being in that position was extremely awkward. So he actually got off his depressed ass and walked over to the side of the couch, staring at the person who had just entered.

"Hey you..." They said semi-apologetic, with their feet barely taping on the Brazilian hardwood floor. (Nice choice of wood by the way, politically correct it's mahogany, but doesn't Brazilian just sound better? Honestly, what would you rather say to someone visiting that you wanted to impress? Actually... Who would care about your floor? You get the point... Brazilian beats mahogany)

He sighed remorsefully, for no reason in particular, "Hey, Serena. What are you doing here?" Nate asked a little, just a little, annoyed with the fact she was here. All he wanted right now was some news from Chuck on how Jenny was. It was crazy how devoted he was to her, though she dissed him just the other night about being a huge man-whore. Not that he's denying he didn't have it coming...

Serena shrugged on over, standing next to him weakly, "I wanted to make sure you were ok. The other day was kind of awkward." Her voice seemed desperate. Not desperate for his love, but for his friendship. They were kind of shaky on the idea of their friendship last time they spoke, "Did you ever hear from Jenny?" So no, Serena didn't actually want to talk about the girl Nate now loved, but it might get him talking.

Like she expected, it caught Nate's attention, "She came over last night," he turned to Serena who had hope in her eyes, "And she told me I was the biggest man-whore around who had no right to judge her running off with Damien..." His eyes now avoided Serena's at every cost. That might have been one of the hardest things he'd ever had to admit. Really, it hurt.

Amazingly, Serena felt awful. She clearly didn't love the fact of Nate leaving her for Jenny, but she didn't even love Nate any more. Still the thought of someone would chose someone else over you hurts no matter what. The girl you love telling you she's running off with her international drug dealing boyfriend just has to be a real punch to the gut.

She cleared her throat, finding what to say, "So Jenny ran off with Damien...?" Yes Serena, restate what Nate _just_ said. Must give her credit though, what was there to say that could comfort him in this kind of situation? A 'Don't worry, it'll be ok' speech seemed completely useless.

"Apparently. I mean, I don't know for how long or whatever," Nate's voice presented itself as positive, it was clear to see he was hurting inside, "Hopefully it'll just be like when you ran off with Carter... You know for a little while, then she'll come back. It can't be for good, I mean she can't just disappear on me, right?" Suddenly he felt like a little boy losing his pet dog to the '_farm_' (we've all heard that one before).

After a second, a second to long, Nate realized he said 'me', "I mean all of us. She can't disappear on all of us, right? Her dad would freak," a small smile appeared at his thought, "Actually... I think Dan would freak out more then Rufus!" He chuckled, then went back to being sad. Damn emotions were so confusing.

Serena got a little closer to him, trying to understand. It was clear he like Jenny, but there seemed to be more. That's when it hit her, "Nate..." Her voice was weak and soft, "Do you love Jenny or something?" In a way it was more of a statement then a question. Already, just by the look on his face, she could tell what his answer was going to be.

Nate stopped looking at the ground, and stared Serena right in the eye, "I'm so lucky we were wearing masks, because it scares me to think if we weren't I would have never noticed her." He half smiled, thinking about that crazy Masquerade ball. "That my entire life I wouldn't know who Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey truly was." He took a deep breathe, hiding back the tears he was ashamed to show,

His eyes sunk deep, seeking more into Serena's, "My heart..." Words didn't have justice to say how he was feeling, "My heart feels so broken. Broken, knowing that she's with that ass hole, and not me." Nate tried to smile at calling Damien an 'ass hole', but it wasn't funny. It was just a plain fact.

Arms wrapped around him suddenly, "Nate..." Serena started, just to stop instantly. She was about to start a speech on how Jenny would find her way back to him eventually. Where was the fun in that? Nate was a complete mess right in front of her, cleaning him up with a sappy speech would be pointless for her. She _was_ being the one left anyways.

Then, without even thinking about her actions, Serena leaned in and kissed Nate. What? You thought she changed? That she cared about her poor step-sister's love life? That she wanted what was best for her ex (well not for long if she can have it her way) boyfriend? Sadly, some people's values never change. Serena's number one value: Do whatever it takes to make Serena happy.

Not thinking as well, Nate kissed her back. His hands ran down her face to her hips. They parted to look into each others, then leaned in again. Lips touching over, and over. Serena's hands started to unbutton his white collar shirt, revealing his well worked chest. Her hand laid on top where his heart was beating rapidly.

Her lips trailed down his lips, to his neck, to the bare chest she had just revealed. Red lip marks showed from where she had kissed. Nate looked down, and followed the trail of lipstick marks, leading down to the girl leaving it. The feeling of how wrong it was took over him fully. For change, he decided to say something.

"Serena... I _just_ told you how I felt about Jenny," His words seemed unclear of what he was really saying. More less who he was really saying it too. That meaning, was Serena his friend, or once again wanting more from him. He pushed back a piece of her hair, "What are we doing?"

Maybe Jenny was wrong, maybe Nate _wasn't_ the expert of sex...

"Yeah, and you also told me how she ran off with an international drug dealer," She kissed him once again. When she pulled back, his face wasn't what she excepted, what she wanted. He was clearly disagreeing with her, "Nate, I'm here for you..." She paused to make it sink in, "And Jenny isn't."

With that, Nate grabbed her back and pulled her in. He couldn't have Jenny right now, and Serena seemed like she was to do for now. His heart didn't crave her, it wasn't willing to do anything for her, but it was willing to settle for her now. The same time, Serena tried not to smile as they kissed again. She won. At least she thought she did.

Only yesterday did she admit she didn't love him (actually she admitted it only a few moments ago). Only yesterday did she accept defeat. Well she was Serena fucking van der Woodsen. Her heart changed faster then you can blink. Dan, Nate, Aaron, Carter, Tripp, oh crap who else was there? So little guys, and so much time to screw them over. Literally.

The room's light flickered on and off. Wait, that was just her eyes struggling to open. His face appeared over her out of no where. Those mysterious blue eyes captured her, helping her to get up. It was like his eyes controlled her, controlling gravity itself to make her get up.

His hand took hers, actually helping her get up. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "You ok, babe?" Damien quietly said into her ear, his hand now rubbing her back. It was weird how he was caring about her, but so manipulative in every possible way. So in the end he was a controlling jerk, besides for that though, like as the moment actually happened, he was sweet.

"Why does my head feel like it's going to explode?" Jenny barely was able to mutter out. Her head was pounding out of control (I know, a lot of 'control'). There was barely any feelings in her hands, so she clapped them just to make sure. The noise shocked her, almost making her to fall back.

A small chuckle came from Damien, "That's just the crash," His lips touched her ear as he whispered, "In a little bit it'll all go away. Until then you might be a little jitter, don't worry about it." Not like he really had to convince her, she was already putty in his hands.

Jenny's dry throat struggled to talk again, "What the hell was that called again? I can't remember a fucking thing..." Tons of memories, were they actual memories though, scattered through her head. A lot of dancing and making out came to mind, but the text she sent to Vanessa didn't come to mind.

He kissed her forehead softly, "It's called 'Pixie Dust'. Sick right? Somethings will come back in time... Others you might as consider as never happening!" He laughed a little to loud, it caused Jenny to flinch. Mainly Damien was hoping she'd forget the Chuck thing. True, he won that part of the war, but no matter how much he had over Jenny she always seemed to be able to break through in some ways.

"Pixie Dust..." Jenny said regretfully, "Crap Vanessa must think I'm on something! Well, I guess I was." She slightly laughed. It wasn't funny though. Secretly dating a drug dealer, and sometimes doing what he gives you, is um 'alright'. People actually knowing though wasn't 'alright' though. Not people who she wanted nothing but respect from.

"What do you mean?" Damien asked, instantly concerned. Obviously he wasn't concerned about what Vanessa thought, but what exactly Jenny told her. He didn't mind his business growing, but from what he heard about Vanessa, she's not really the "Let's get high and screw around while we're stoned out of our minds!" kind of girl.

That's when the bedroom door flung open. Standing there was Chuck. All three exchanged confused, and for Jenny also scared, looks. What? Why? And more importantly, _how_, did he know where they were?!

"Well this is a scene I was hoping I'd never see again." Chuck somehow said in a normal tone. He was talking about the shirtless Jenny sitting on the bed with Damien. How did he manage to come in at the worst times? His father was probably messing with him, even after death Bart knew how to make his life a living hell.

Strangely, Damien got up and turned to Jenny, "I'll let you two talk." Calmly he got up, grabbed his shirt, then left right out the bedroom door. All he had on his mind was the way Jenny was going to explode once she remembered what he said about Chuck wanting her. He grinned as the door shut behind him.

Chuck walked over to her quietly. They stared at each for a moment. It was clear to see Chuck was disappointed, but he wasn't judging. Each hurt deep down, knowing how they were letting the other down. Both were breathing lightly, their stomachs feeling hollow with the tension filled air.

"Let's go Jen, there's nothing to talk about. You're coming with me and we're cleaning you up..." He let out a sigh, then muttered under his breathe, "Again..." He didn't mind it, actual he loved picking her up when she fell. It gave him a sense of purpose. That doesn't mean he liked seeing her hurting, whether she knew she was hurting or not.

That's when what Damien said came rushing backing to her. Though you'd think hearing that bull crap again in her own head, she'd realize how crazy it was, more then ever she believed it all the way through. And she was planning to act on it, because she had a plan to make sure it was real. Then again she was buzzed, half undressed, seventeen year old girl, so a great plan wasn't really in the cards.

"Why? Why should I leave with you right now? I mean really, why do you care? I have Damien and he's taking perfectly good care of me!" Jenny protested willingly. Because, yes, all good people get you stoned and naked. Perfect logic.

"Why? Because I care about you." Chuck stated peacefully, while he walked over, putting his hands on her bare shoulders. Still their eyes were in a dead lock, and he liked it. It was as if he could finally see her clear this time. The sight wasn't exactly beautiful, yet he found it beautiful anyways, "And quite frankly Damien is a pompous ass who needs to get a good beating." He chuckled, hoping it would lighten the mood a little.

Jenny shook off his hands as she stood up, still their eyes collided, "Damien isn't a 'pompous ass' who needs a good beating!" She mocked back to him, "He cares about me, he _loves_ me, and he's not in denial about it." The last part came out a lot quieter then the cares and loves parts. She didn't mean to let it slip so soon.

His face got confused, but a little worried about if she was going to somewhere with a real point, "Excuse me? What are you talking about? He's not 'in denial'?" Chuck's voice was weak. Something in his stomach just did a 180 twist.

A small grin-smile grew on Jenny's face, kind of loving this awkwardness, "Oh don't deny it more then you've already have. You love me, it's as simple as that." Jenny said with a shrug. Chuck stared at her amazed. She rolled her eyes, "Just say it out loud and you might feel better. You love me. Ever since I got away at the Kiss On The Lips party, you couldn't get over me."

Still Chuck didn't speak, so Jenny continued, "Really, it's flattering. You're great, but you're not for me," No exasperation on Chuck's face changed. He was purely shocked. Jenny didn't understand the kind of shock he was in, "Damien explained it to me. You're Chuck Bass, you get what you want and who you want. You never got me. Therefore you look over me like a hawk so you'll know when to swoop in." She said it like it was so obvious.

Quickly Chuck started laughing hysterically. This couldn't be really happening, "Are you serious Jenny?!" He said laughing, but pissed off as well, "Are you really serious?! No offense to you, but I have no desire to be with you _any_ time soon! God you're like a little sister to me! No, that is what you are. You're my little sister." He shook his head, still laughing a little.

Inside he was laughing because he was scared. He was scared out of his mind. Only once, for a split second, did he think of Jenny that way lately. That was at the movie premier when she stepped out of the limo, and he had to take a double take at her. The moment he realized that she wasn't a little girl at a party out of her league any more. Love was a complicated word, and an even more complicated feeling. Now he was being called out on it.

There was only a sigh that was let out of Jenny. A sigh of disappointment, "Sure Chuck, keep telling yourself that. One day I'm sure everyone will believe it as well," Really no one thought Chuck liked her, she said it anyways, "But today I'm with Damien, and you need to either accept that and leave. Or don't accept it, and get the hell out of our hotel room."

What to chose... What to chose?

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," Chuck's voice broke as he said it, "If you're really like this though... You two deserve each other." He looked down, back at her, to the ground again, then turned around. He marched right out the door, and into the living where Damien stood smirking.

"Nice run dude," Damien said mocking their first encounter fighting over Jenny, "I guess when it comes to who has more power over her though, it's me. Sorry I'm just better then you, but I'll let you in on something. Jenny Humphrey is great in bed." He winked, hoping Chuck would get pissed off from it. Oh how he got so much enjoyment out of Chuck's pain.

Weakness showed as he spoke, "Jump off a cliff and fucking die, Damien Dalgaard," Chuck's teeth grinned against one another, "Have all the fun you want with her. I don't care." Another lie from the one and only Chuck Bass.

Shocked, is probably the best word to use to describe Damien. Did Chuck seriously just say that? After all these months it had come down to 'I don't care'?! He expected more of a dramatic ending. In a way he was expecting to lose. Never once did it cross his mind Chuck was going to just 'quit' trying to save Jenny. Not necessarily a bad one, but an unexpected twist in his plans.

No one else spook as once again Chuck left silently. A goodbye did not seem necessary for either side. They hated each other, and were now done with each other. Simple as that.

"I win?" Damien said to himself right after the door shut, "What now...?" What was the fun of running if no one was chasing? What was the point of having a secret affair, if everyone who knew didn't care any more?

He still planned to pack up and move to a different location with Jenny. All these Upper East Siders seemed to change their minds horribly fast (*Cough* Serena *Cough*). This time he was going to be better about hiding, because seriously Chuck found them way to easily. Maybe if the chase was harder, it would get back it's lead player.

Hands ran across bare bodies. Lips touched where ever they craved to be. Noises slipped out without a worry. Heart beats got faster and faster with every motion made.

Fuck love. This was lust, and a lot of it. Jenny couldn't get enough of Damien, and Serena couldn't stop kissing Nate for the life of her. Oh young hearts... Committing suicide without even knowing it.

Remember, not everything is as pretty when the sun comes up.

A/N: Sooo... Do you hate me? It's been like 3 weeks and I didn't post at ALL (horrible, I know... I am so sorry about that). Then I come back with this [though I think it's most defiantly my best piece yet] I know you probably hate it. Or at least hate what happened? Trust me... It's still an N/J story. Jumping to all the lovey-dovey crap so quickly just isn't fun though! :P And if I write as much as I did in this chapter... I determine you'll get some Nate and Jenny fix by next chapter! So sit tight my friends! :D

Quick Questions:

1. Still hate Damien? Lol

2. Do you like any of this, because really I worry if you're actually enjoying this or not.

3. Know any good music to listen to? I swear so much time had been wasted searching for something good to listen to while I write! :3

[Most Important Question]

4. How are you dealing with the Gossip Girl break?! :O


	6. All The Words That Can't Be Said

_The Only Words That Can't Be Said_

_Dan Action(?): So this chapter I was like, "WTF". I knew what I wanted to do, but I realized the last chapter... Where the hell is Dan? I mean I know he hasn't been the best brother so far this season [yes in the show, as well as my story], but come on! That's when I decided:: We need some good old kick-ass Dan action! Lets see what I can think up! xD_

*Line*

His eyes opened in one motion, due to the fact he wasn't really that tired in the first place. Though you'd think after everything he did last night, he'd be wiped... He was about to get up until he noticed his right arm captured under her body. With a sigh he took his free left hand and grabbed his phone. It was about 11:30am.

"Damn it..." Nate sighed quietly, afraid to wake Serena. He had to get up. No, he didn't _have_ to get up, but he wanted to. His body was full of jitters of energy. The fact he actually slept was beyond him. The pounding of his heart seemed as if it could be heard miles away. It had sunk so low, beating so fast and loud. He didn't want to sleep feeling like that.

With a quick pulling action, he slipped his out from under her. Nothing. Well that was good. Now he just had to get ready to leave. Barely making a sound, he leaned over and started picking up his clothes. Shit? Check. Pants? Check. Socks, jacket? Check. As he started to put on his socks he heard her body turning over, turning to him.

Her voice was full of life and happiness, "Hey you." Serena let a smile appear. Seeing his handsome face in the morning, she could defiantly get use to. It was good to be her right about now. Not that it normally wasn't.

"Oh hey. I was just getting dressed," Nate ran his fingers through his hair while he tried to think clearly, "You know I have some things I need to do. You're welcome to hang out for a while if you want. I'm sure Chuck wouldn't mind." He stood up starting to straighten his shirt and jacket out.

Why did he feel so cold inside? Literally, his entire body felt like it was freezing. The thought it was because he betrayed Jenny crossed his mind. But how can he betray her if she doesn't even want him? It was possible to still love someone even if they didn't love you back, right? Because he loved her, and she didn't love him. Was he just suppose to give up and live with the fact the girl he loved was with someone else? Or was he suppose to wait around? Make her change her mind? What?! Seriously, it sucked being love sometimes.

Serena pulled herself up, now slouching against the pillow. Then she crawled over to Nate, swinging her arms around him. She inhaled his natural scent, "A bored, and may I add extremely good looking, girl hanging around his apartment? I doubt Chuck would mind." She laughed with the sarcasm in her voice. Strangely no one laughed a long. That was weird, "Is Chuck even home?" She asked confused for many more reasons then she let off.

That's when Nate realized Chuck must have come home while he and Serena were 'busy'. It made his heart skip a beat at the possibility he came home with Jenny, "You're right!" He exclaimed basically jumping off the bed, knocking Serena off his shoulders. Oh how excited he was, "Do you think he came with Jenny?" Nate turned to her smiling.

Which made Serena's smile quickly fade. Why did he care about how Jenny was? She thought they made it clear last night who he was with, "Why does it matter if he brought her back? I thought you were over her." Clearly she was talking about he was suppose to be her, and have no feelings for Jenny at all.

He started to speak, "Serena last night I told you-" Nate cut himself off. It took him a second, but he realized the confusion. Now he was going to sound like a huge ass hole correcting it. This would be fun, "You do know last night was..." What was the right word to use, "Well it was nothing." He didn't mean for his words to be ice cold, but they were.

Those words were like a dagger through her heart. Was Nate honest to God choosing Jenny Humphrey over her? It sure seemed that way, "Yeah. I know... It was nothing." Her voice was shaky admitting it, because she didn't actually believe it. If she was going to get reject though, she was going to get rejected without Nate knowing he was rejecting her.

Nate stared at her, realizing what she thought it meant. He felt so stupid not noticing earlier, like before it happened, what Serena wanted from it. Another mess he'd gotten into, "Serena... I'm so sorry. I had no idea that's what you wanted." He stopped, knowing what he was about to say was going to hurt, "It was suppose to be 'friends with benefits' thing. I honestly thought you got that."

That's how naive Nate could be. Assuming most guys wouldn't mind friends with benefits, he assumed a girl wouldn't mind either. Obviously some girls had to be ok with it, or else who would the guys have benefits with? True they could have benefits with other guys, but that wasn't the point at the moment. Just remember: Think before you screw. It usually makes the morning after a better sight.

Still they both stared at each other. Tears were forced back for Serena. She couldn't believe how stupid she was, after everything you'd expect she wouldn't be as shocked as she was. A guy confess his love for another girl, you screw him, then the next morning when he says it was nothing she's shocked. Oh Serena... I'm sure Brown would be happy to accept you late!

"I'm so sorry..." Nate weakly said to her tearful eyes. Even when he was trying to be a good guy, he was a complete ass. Then again he shouldn't have taken advantage of her. _Yes_, it is true he was the one with the broken heart, but she was the one with the desperate heart. It's just as bad, if not worse.

Her mouth barely was able to open, "I better get going." Serena got out of the bed quickly, grabbing her clothes and throwing them on. She felt his hand on her back, she shrugged it off. There was no way she could look at him right now. This was so embarrassing, "Tell me if he found Jenny..." With that she ran out of the room, not taking a single moment to look back.

Nate was about to yell after her, but he didn't. Calling her name wasn't going to take back the horrible mistake that was last night. Besides, as cold as it might seem, he didn't care that much to try and stop her. All that was on his mind was how Jenny was. Well, that is if Chuck found her.

Quickly, after finally putting on his last sock, Nate ran out to the hallway then ran down to Chuck's room. He knocked on the arch of the open door. It made Chuck to bring up his head from the paper work he was, well, working on. His eyes seemed blood shot.

"Do some drinking?" Nate asked concerned while he walked over. Everyone knew Chuck drank, a lot. His body was use to all the alcohol though, so it would take a _lot_ to drink to give him such blood shot eyes. It looked like a bad sign to Nate about how things went.

A weak, and barely being able to be heard laugh, came from Chuck, "Barely. Just some scotch," He rubbed his head, "I was up all night thinking, then after I realized how unproductive that was, I started going over some papers. Then as I was reading, I realized how I was still thinking. When you came in I was just trying to convince my self to look at the paper, read it, and think of nothing else..." Chuck sighed loudly, noticing he was starting to think again.

"What are you thinking of that's so bad?" Nate asked still worried. He walked over and sat on the unslept in bed. Only could he cross his fingers that it wasn't about Jenny. How desperate he was made him feel kind of pathetic. Never had he graveled so much inside for a girl. Even when he was trying to get Blair back two years ago, he didn't hurt this badly inside.

Chuck turned to him, about to speak but stopped himself. The noise of his voice barely was heard starting. He had to think this through. Should he really tell Nate what happened? Tension would appear instantly if he did. Right now Nate was a love sick puppy. Telling him he left his dream girl alone in a hotel room with a drug dealer, just didn't seem like the most reasonable idea. _But_ (and this is very important) if there was one thing Chuck learned through his two very torturing years of high school, the secret always gets out.

There was no point to cause trouble for the future, "Jenny." Chuck stated directly. Breaking this wasn't going to be easy, "Jenny what's on my mind. Quite frankly I can't get her out of my mind." He flashed on her voice as she kicked him out last night. It made his heart slow down. Capturing what she was like. She had to still be in there somewhere... She just had to.

Anxiously Nate got up and moved closer to Chuck, "What about her? Is she ok? Did you find her last night?" Yeah, Nate seriously did sound like a love sick puppy. That's when he realized the regretful look on Chuck's face. His sad little voice barely whimpered out, "Chuck... What about Jenny?" His heart beat got faster being so scared.

"I found her." Chuck said with a monotone voice, "She was at a hotel with Damien, obviously. They were in the bedroom together," Nate's facial expression dropped from anxious to sadness and anger immediately. That's when Chuck realized the big misinterpret in what he just said, "Talking! They were talking!" He tried to laugh it off, but it was clear to see no one thought it was funny.

Still he continued after the moment of awkward silence, "Strangely Damien left her alone with me. Which, you know, made me a little suspicious but happy. Finally I could just talk to her without the puppet master around," Chuck sat up straight, avoiding Nate's face, "Quickly though I learned why he was so happy to leave us alone... Right when you think he's running out of lies, he figures out something else to say to screw me over."

No one spoke. Nate waited for Chuck to continue with what happened, but it seemed as if he just stopped completely. Wasn't there more to the story? There _had_ to be more. No way it was stopping there, "Well? What did Damien tell Jenny? Is that why she's not here?" Nate asked once again desperately, but he realized a mistake in what he said, "I mean, why she's not at home."

Frustration consumed Chuck, his face wasn't hiding it either, "God damn it Nathaniel, do you _always_ ask so many questions?! And stop pretending like you don't want her, with the whole 'why she's not at home' thing. If you love her just say so!" Out of nowhere, he snapped. All the voices in his head were making him go crazy at the moment. Then Nate's here trying so hard not to show how much he liked Jenny, when it was so obvious. Never, ever, should he go into acting.

Quickly Chuck took a calming breathe. Really, it did no good, but he pretended it did. See he could go into acting, "Sorry... My head's just spinning." He cleared his throat, still trying to relax. Why was this so hard to talk about? It could make him permanently go insane if things didn't get better soon, "It doesn't matter what the lie was. The point is it was enough to make her stay. I couldn't help," A regretful sigh came out, "And instead of staying and fighting, and forcing him to let me have her again... I gave up..." It felt shameful. Giving up. His father wouldn't be proud.

The look on Chuck's face said so much. There was no way in hell Nate could be mad at him. Plus, Chuck already went through so much crap for Jenny it wouldn't be right. "Sometimes," Nate started, "Giving up feels like the only option. So once in a while, it's only natural to give up." His words actually seemed to make sense, and had a calming tone to back it up. It caused Chuck to stare him in the eyes, "You did so much already for her. You went through so much for her. You did all of that just to get slapped in the face. It makes sense you'd give up."

Strangely, Nate had a point. Sometimes giving up is the only option. Chuck fought a great fight, but in the end he lost. Just because you're winning all the battles, doesn't mean you're going to win the war. Even Chuck Bass had to accept that sometimes.

A weird smile-frown came upon Chuck, "That might be true for most people, but I'm Chuck Bass." The way he said his own name didn't sound so convincing. For once Chuck Bass, didn't sound like 'Chuck Bass'. Something was defiantly wrong, "I'm not suppose to give up Nate, I'm not suppose to function that way." He kind of laughed, but he was serious. For two years he played a painful game of love with Blair, yet he couldn't hold on to Jenny for seven months.

"What's that saying?" Nate asked, already knowing the answer, "If you love something let it go. Then, if it comes back, you know it's meant to be. Well you love Jenny, right Chuck?" He assumed it due the fact Chuck had been doing back flips for her, but asking before jumping on his assumption was probably the smarter move.

As the words 'You love her right' came out Nate's mouth, Chuck's heart froze. Did Jenny actually have some kind of point last did? Could everyone else see something he couldn't?! Seriously this was not good! When he loved Blair, he knew it, he just denied it. Was it even possible to love someone and not know it?

"Like a sister, right? You love her like a sister?" Nate asked once again. Still no reply. Well this was making his speech go down the drain, "Dude, I'm trying to prove a point here." He laughed weakly, but really wondering what was going on inside Chuck's head. No wonder people had such a hard time befriending him, it was impossible to tell what he was truly thinking.

Chuck got off his chair and started heading for the hallway, stopping at the door, "I need a drink." He tilted his head to the bar, "Interested in joining me?" His face came off more relaxed, with a small smiling starting to crack through.

Random, but Nate went with it, "Sure. After the start to my morning I could use one." Thoughts about the furious Serena were hard to ignore. A drink could do him good. It wouldn't get rid of his problems, but it could at least soften them. (Remember! Drinking is never the answer!)

*Line*

With boredom completely consuming her, Jenny wandered the new hotel room looking at all the stuff. Never had she been to so many hotels her entire life then in the last two weeks. Last night they packed up right after Chuck left, going to a hidden little hotel no one on the Upper East Side probably even heard of. It couldn't get much off the radar then this.

"So? How do you like it?" Damien asked with a smile as he walked over to her. He came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her happily. Another idea came to him while he was downstairs paying for the hotel, "This is the hotel room to Mr. and Ms. Peterson." He laughed at the clearly American name.

Jenny turned around to face him with a weak smile, "Well..." Her voice wasn't very convincing, "Mr. and Ms. Peterson don't have the best taste in hotels. But the misses is sure she can make do with it." She kissed on the cheek, hoping he wouldn't be to mad. This hotel though... It was so, so Holiday Inn or something two starred like that.

Damien grinned, kissing her. (Why? Ok does seriously need a reason at this point?) He brushed back her beautifully long blond locks. The game was about to get interesting again, "No, you're right. This place is horrible, and Ms. Peterson shouldn't have to make do with it. She deserve better," He took her hand and lead her to the couch. Both of them sat down, "That's why I have a great idea for a place to stay for a while." His voice oozed with charm, a little to much.

"What did you have in mind?" Jenny asked honestly curious. Any well known hotel around, Chuck could easily find them. Places like this seemed like the only place he wouldn't look, and still he'd eventually find them here. Any places where they could run off to where Chuck couldn't find them didn't come to mind.

He rubbed her shoulders sexually, "Where's the furthest you've ever traveled, Queen Jenny?" Slightly, he was mocking her high school crown. That wasn't the point though. His answer was a question with an answer within it, that is if you understood what he was going at.

Falling into the spell that was the shoulder rubbing, she replied half there, "I use to visit my mom in Hudson all the time when my parents were having problems. I think that's about it." Jenny's voice was fading. Where the hell did he learn to give such a good shoulder/back rub? It was like a drug on its own.

A small grin showed clearly one Damien's face. This was probably going to freak her out, but he knew her answer, because she was under his control. It seemed impossible for her to go against him, "How would you like to go to Belgium?" His eyes quickly met hers as her head flung up.

No longer was that rub putting her a trance. Jenny Humphrey was totally awake now. Her head was completely clear now. His eyes weren't as shinny, his smile wasn't as seducing, and his words were no where as convincing as they use to be. Things were... Clear.

There was an awkward silence. It was awkward for Jenny, because she clearly didn't know what to say. Running away to Belgium with him... Wasn't that like committing the rest of her life to him? That's when it hit Jenny that this entire affair, she'd been committing herself more and more to him. Then it was awkward for Damien, because his perfect little pet wasn't replying in the way he wanted. No, the way he _needed_.

Finally, she spoke, "Runaway. To Belgium. With you?" Her words were more like statements, confused statements. Before she completely freaked out, she had to make sure she got this right. The only time she'd ran away, was when she ran off to start her own fashion line (and we all know how that ended). Just running away with him. Whoa.

"Yeah. With me." Damien replied, once again slightly mocking her, this time stopping after every statement. The way she said 'you', felt so degrading. She said it as if he was not worthy of her presences. It was tone he'd never heard from her.

"I... I," She stuttered, attempting to find the right word. Actually, any word would do. There eyes were stuck in a lock, and they would stay that way until she answered. Her, um, 'excuse' came to mind, "My passport." Jenny said a tad confused with her own words, "I don't have one! I can't leave the country without one." Yeah, good job.

That's when Damien started laughing. Yes, laughing. "That's what you're worried about?" He thought that was the whole reason why she was confused, and hesitating about accepting his offer. (Little does he know, things are never that simple). "We can take care of that in a matter of minutes!" Like always, he was full of himself.

Crap. Well that backfired. There was no way Jenny had enough courage just to tell him 'no'. Though things were much clearer now, there was something inside her that still wanted to please him. To be with him. Somehow things were going to work out, no matter what happened. At least, she prayed they would.

With a deep breathe, she finally gave an answer, "Ok." Her answer was weak, not believing her own words. This was going to end horribly, "Let's start getting ready." Because in her head she was thinking no way in hell could she go through with this if she had any time to actually think about it.

Victory reeked out of Damien. Don't you just hate him?

Instantly, right as she finished talking, he leaped off the bed taking her hand. Oh winning left good, "Great!" He grinned another smug grin, leaned down and kiss her perfect lips. "I'll start making arrangements now. When that's done, we'll head down to the airport and get you your passport. Easy as that." The more full of themselves they are, the quicker they empty. Be careful Damien.

Following his lead, Jenny jumped off the bed. There had to be some way to get out of this, "Don't I need my dad or something to sign for it or whatever?" If you couldn't tell, she wasn't really sure what she was talking about. Like she said before, the furthest she'd gone was Hudson.

Takes her hands, pulls her a little closer. Young, naive, and totally hot. Just how he liked them. "You're with me." He grins, pushing a strain of her back, "I'm Damien Dalgaard." Leans in, kissing her lips very lightly. Really, he was scared if he went in deep, she'd pull away. There was that vibe of not-wanting lingering around her.

The funny part was, when he said 'I'm Damien Dalgaard', all Jenny heard was, 'I'm Chuck Bass'. Even funnier, she wished he would be Chuck Bass instead right now. That way at least, she'd feel comfortable around him. Not pressured to runaway. If it were Chuck, she'd _want_ to runaway. Surprise, surprise. Jenny wished she was with Chuck right about now. Never push someone so far away, when the next day you might wake up begging for them.

"Let's get going." Jenny struggled saying. Quickly she found her shirt, threw it on, and walked towards Damien. "I'm going to start packing the clothes I have here. You do whatever you have to do." She felt so distanced from him. Like no longer did he weigh her down. It felt so weird not having the weight on her shoulders any more. God she needed Chuck to hold her right now.

Don't lose hope Little J, all plans have a weak spot

*Line*

With all her sorrows, she took a sip of the overly priced latte. Why did she have to fall so quickly for basically every guy that crossed her radar? Even when she knew she didn't love them, she loved them. Her heart was so fucked up, it wasn't even funny.

Sympathetically, Blair patted her best friend on the shoulder, "So, you want to explain more? Or have you gotten it all out of your system?" For the last two hours or so she'd been listening to nothing but: 1. Serena hating Jenny 2. Serena hating Nate and 3. Serena hating all guys in general. Do you know how many different words there are for 'Bitch', 'Man-whore', 'Heart breaker', 'Life destroyer', there were? Here's a hint, a _lot_!

Trying to shake off all her jitters, Serena let out a long sigh. "I think I'm done. Sorry, B." Smiles thankfully at the best friend who she could always rely on, "Is it wrong I find it so hard to believe Nate would chose Jenny over me? He just let me walk away, not even trying to stop me. I know he said he loved her, but really?!" In super denial for sure.

Something caught Blair's attention. Serena just let something slip she must of 'forgotten' to mention before. It was a pretty big part of the situation, "He said he _loved_ Jenny?" She asked, completely in disbelief.

"Crazy right?" Serena shook her head, still disappointed. So maybe she wasn't quite done bitching on the situation. Just, it's so wrong! She's suppose to be the dumper, not the dumpy! Twilight Zone much.

Blair sat up straight up in her chair, no longer having her hand on Serena's shoulder. Did her friend have brain damage or something? "Uh, yeah! It's crazy that the fact he said he _loved_ Jenny," She made sure Serena heard the love part, "And you slept with him, expecting him to just fall over you the next morning! You might be Serena van der Woodsen, but you don't have magical powers. God Serena! He said he loved her!" She knew Serena was full of herself, but this was just to much.

Wait... Was Blair seriously turning her back, choosing Jenny's team? No way. "Are you saying it's my own fault for Nate being a whore, and Jenny being a little bitch?" Serena asked, totally showing how pissed off she was.

Ok, what had gotten into Serena? Time from time she'd be bitchy, but this was ridiculous. "You do realize you called one of your oldest best friend a whore, and your step sister who has always looked up to you a bitch, right? Nate can't help who he loves. And Jenny, on the other hand, is stuck in a manipulative relationship with a drug dealer." This was reality. She needed to hear it,

"So maybe Nate isn't with Jenny right now, and won't be for a while, but that doesn't mean to fill the void he'll pretend to love and date you. If that's what you want though, I'd be worried. You can't just go from guy to guy, pretending to love them to fill some space in your heart or whatever." Blair took a deep breathe. "Finding out about Damien and Jenny, I also found out all those times Chuck told me he was working, he was actually chasing after Jenny. It hurts, to know he was lying. It hurts even more, knowing it was for another girl. But you know what?"

Serena nodded unwillingly to Blair's continuous speech on love. Reality was mean, she didn't want it. Couldn't Blair find some sappy teenage girl to throw this speech on? Because Serena was past the point of being told to believe.

"At the end of the day, it doesn't hurt. Because at the end of the day, I love him and he loves me too. All he was doing was taking care of his step-sister, someone else in his life he cares about. Which, trust me, came as a shock since Chuck is such a closed in person." Blair realized she was getting off point, "What I'm saying is... Love is more complicated then Heaven and Hell combined, pretending it isn't going to make it any easier. Nate doesn't love you. Move on. Even more importantly, don't hate on the girl he chose over you. That's just weak." With that, Blair took a sip of her melting iced mocha. A nice slice of reality, delivered and served.

All Serena did was glare. So much for being best friends. "Go explain your movie life to some other desperate girl hoping for a happily ever after, Blair. I don't need to hear all this twelve year old magic, bull shit." She slouched angrily in her chair. Her words were bitter with hatred.

"Who are you?" Blair asked so hurt, staring at Serena, trying to figure out what happened to her. "Once you find my friend, can you tell her to give me a call? Because I refuse to believe this is her." She shook her head, standing up. If there was any time to leave, it was now.

Serena's glare went from her stare at her coffee, to Blair who was now leaving the tiny coffee house. Oh gosh. What had she done? Suddenly a horrible feeling took over her stomach. She let all her anger come out on Blair.

"Shit." She muttered to herself. As fast as she could, Serena hoped off her chair, standing up straight, "Blair! Wait!" She yelled after her. Blair didn't turn around, but everyone at the coffee house did stare at her. Feeling awkward, Serena chased after her. "Let me explain!" She said hastily to Blair as she was getting into a cab.

Blair glared, ready to slam the door shut, "Sorry. My magical movie world is wanted else where." Her tone was harsh, "There's nothing to explain." Not letting Serena say one more thing, Blair slammed the taxi door shut. Inside she was crushed of how cruel her friend could be. Making fun of how she wished her life could be a movie? So not cool.

A small tear forming in her eye, Serena watched the cab drive off. "Please... I can explain..." She barely said under her breathe. Oh why couldn't Blair just stay so she could explain? Sure it wouldn't excuse for her horrible attitude, but at least she'd know what was wrong.

Didn't I already say this? Never push someone so far away, when the next day you might wake up begging for them. Get that in your mind.

*Line*

Out of no where, his phone started to ring. It completely threw him off. Today was suppose to be his 'relax' day. No one, nothing, to bug him. When he saw the caller idea though, he didn't mind them interrupting his day off. He'd do anything for them.

"Hey you." Dan's rarely cheerful voice said happily. If it were any one else, he'd be pissed. But it wasn't any one else, it was her. Oh he loved her so much.

Vanessa smiled, hearing his voice. Sadly the news she was delivering wouldn't keep it that way. She hated being the barer of bad news, "Hey Dan. Sorry to be calling you on your day off. I know you didn't want anyone bugging you." Well, she knew that didn't really apply to her, but she still felt bad about calling him. Actually, she felt bad for having to tell him this.

Still, he went on smiling. There was something about her that brought out the best of him, "You can bug me any time." Dan said, trying his best to be charming. He waited for a giggle, laughing at his sweet talking. There wasn't anything though. That's when he started to panic he just made a complete fool out of himself. Time to switch topics, "So what's up?" Desperately he asked, getting off topic as fast as he could.

Saying this was going to be hard, and she hated that she had to. He was her best friend, her boyfriend. It was her duty to warn him about this kind of stuff. But God! How was she suppose to break this to him? Well... Maybe she didn't have to tell him everything. "You're at the loft, right?"

"You know it! Why? You wanna come over or something?" Dan asked hopefully. Then he frantically started looking around at the mess that lied on the floor. True, she'd seen the place in it's worse, but still. It should look some-what decent.

A small sigh slipped. He was going to question her, but he had to go with it. "Go over to the loft, just hang over there for a while, ok?" The line was silence. Great, "Just trust me. Stay at the loft for your relax day instead. I mean, they have bigger TV, better food, help if you need it. Please." Vanessa pleaded, seriously not wanting to explain.

Hesitating for a second, taking that second to try and figure her out, Dan finally replied. "Sure. I can chill at the loft, but I really didn't want to be bothered. Jenny will probably maul me with hugs since we've spent so little time together lately." He laughed thinking of his pure and innocent little sister. Little did he know.

"Jenny's not at the loft!" Vanessa shouted in, immediately after he said that. She probably sounded a little to desperate. He just needed to go and stay at the loft.

Dan suddenly got very worried, "Are you ok? Is something wrong?" There was this tone in Vanessa's voice that made him freak out inside. Like, _really_ freak out. A frown started to form while his stomach did a complete 360. If she took any longer to reply, he was going to track her down and make sure she was ok.

"_I'm_ fine..." Finally she replied, being very elusive on the _I'm_. "Go to the loft! I'll call you soon, or met up with you there. Love you!" She added quickly before hanging up the phone. She felt gross now. Not because she called him, because she had to not lie, but avoid the whole truth. How is she suppose to drop the drug-dealing-dating sister bomb on him? Seriously!

Confused as hell, Dan closed his phone as the line went dead. Still, he smiled at the closed phone. Even when she was confusing him, he loved her to the very soul. It made him regret ever dating Serena for so long. Not that dating Serena was bad. She opened him to an entire new world. But Vanessa, she was for real.

Vanessa kind of smiled to herself. Her plan wasn't fool proof, but it had to help some how. If Dan stayed at the loft, and Jenny and Damien just so happened to stop by, Dan could be there to stop them. Something like that. It was better then him being completely out of the loop at his own little Brooklyn loft. Plus, she promised Chuck not a word. Dumb promises.

*Line*

On a different side of town, someone else's phone was ringing. This time it was good old Chuck Bass' phone, and it happened to be his loving girlfriend who was calling. Technology, you just have to love it. Anyone, anytime, anywhere, all in a click of a button.

Before answering, he checked with Nate if he should answer it or not. After a 'Go for it' nod from Nate, Chuck answer. "Hey, I'm not going to cut you off immediately, but I'm in the middle of something important." He and Blair had been a little awkward lately, well really ever since he let her cab it a couple of days ago. Now she knew about Jenny and Damien, and how he'd been trying to help. None of that helped.

There was no sigh, or disappoint in Blair's voice as she replied, "With Jenny right? It's fine. I just needed someone to talk to..." Her heart still hurt from the argument she got in with Serena. Times like this it sucked to have a boyfriend who was determined to what was right. "I'll just call you back then, sorry for bothering you." She didn't feel like getting rejected sweetly.

This made Chuck concerned. Blair not fighting for his attention? Giving up so quickly? That wasn't the Blair he fell in love with, the Blair he loved. "No! It's fine." He mouther 'Sorry' to Nate, knowing he wanted to find Jenny already. Right now Blair was coming first in his heart, "Tell me what's going on. I'm here for you." His voice was very sincere.

A tiny ray of hope beamed into Blair's system. Chuck finally was ready to hear _her_ talk. It did kind of make her feel bad he wasn't working on Jenny, because honestly she needed it more, but it was nice to have boyfriend back on her side one hundred percent. "You'll think it's stupid, but I got in a fight with Serena. Usually it doesn't bug me as much as it is, something is different this time though. You should have seen her, heard her. I couldn't believe it was her. I mean I refuse to believe it's her, Serena van der Woodsen, my best friend." That felt so weird saying aloud.

Another fight with Serena. Just what he needed. The way Blair was talking though, did make it seem a little more serious then usual. Then again he'd missed so much the last couple of months helping Jenny, he'd be the last to know about Serena problems. Being out of loop was kind of nice, but also a complete pain in the ass. How could he help if he had no fucking idea what was going on?

"Well what did you two fight about?" He was going to add in 'this time', but realized that wasn't really necessary. Before he could give any advice, he needed to know what was going on.

She took a second to think about it. Whoa. It just hit Blair that the whole fight was pretty much about Serena being a bitch towards Nate and Jenny, and having love issues (like she had no bloody idea what love was). Then Serena dissed her 'movie' idea of life. The whole fight wasn't even about them, or their friendship. It was just Serena being a bitch.

"Ok so Serena was going on about how crushed she was about Nate choosing Jenny over her. Like the good friend I am, I was comforting her. Then she accidentally lets it slip how even after Nate said he loved Jenny, she still slept with him thinking in the morning his heart would have changed!" Blair exclaimed exhausted in the back of the taxi. It all sounded to stupid, irritating more then anything.

Shocked, Chuck flung his phone away from his ear and covered the mouth piece with his other hand. He turned to Nate and whisper-yelled, "You slept with Serena?! You _love_ Jenny?!" Hell, he knew Nate cared but shit. It would have been nice to know this stuff in advance!

Nate put his head in his hands, regretting last night and this morning already. Actually he was regretting it ever since it happened. Crap, now Chuck knew though. He was kind of hoping not telling one, and Serena keeping her mouth shut, would make it just disappear. Shouldn't he know by now, nothing ever just "disappears".

When Chuck put his phone back to his ear, he realized Blair hadn't stopped talking. Oops... He was just going to have to pretend that he heard what she said. At least he was trying to be supportive, even if he missed half of the problem.

"After storming out of the coffee house I heard her shouting after me. I didn't stop. Then she's outside too though." Blair sighs, taking a moment to get her breathe back. She'd been explaining scene for scene with what happened, thinking Chuck had been listening scene for scene. "And then she's all 'Let me explain', and I'm just like, 'There's nothing to explain'. I wanted to add 'You're just a bitch,' but I didn't... Now I'm in this taxi, not really having a distention." It sucked to be her. All she ever did was front a tough side, then when she got hit it always hurt more then it should.

Be a good boyfriend. Be a perfect boyfriend, Chuck told himself. And what would the best boyfriend do in this situation? "Why don't you come over? I mean, Nate and I are trying to figure out where Jenny is, but..." He was trying so hard to sound convincing. He wanted her to be there, but helping to find Jenny? Chuck just didn't see it going together, "If you want to help. Come on over."

There had to be a catch for letting her come over, that catch was she had to help. Oh well, it could be worse. "I'll be there in, like, ten minutes." Blair replied smiling to herself, "I love you Chuck, and I'm sorry if I haven't shown it much lately." Losing him was a horrible thought, and she was never going to let things get close to that.

Smiling to himself, well technically Nate was there, Chuck said the final word, "I love you too. See you soon." His voice was full of fluff. Then he hung up and turned to Nate, not looking as 'fluffy'. "Screwing Serena when you're in love with my sister? Really Nate?" Chuck said bland.

Inside he was smiling. Saying that made him so proud. Calling Jenny his 'sister'. Growing up, never had it crossed his mind one day he might have a sibling. He did now though, and he took so much pride in it. Even when she was a mess, he put so much hope and faith in Jenny. His sister.

With a very convincing grin, completely fake may I add though, Nate looked up to Chuck. "What can I say? I'm Nathaniel Archibald." He laughed as he said it. It was nowhere as good sounding as 'I'm Chuck Bass'. And the small fact it was the only good excuse he had.

Oh Nate is a lucky man, Chuck thought that was a pretty clever comeback. He chuckled with a small smile. "Did I use to sound that cocky?" Chuck asked while shaking his head in disbelief. Man was he glad he grew up. After letting out one last 'ha', he got serious, "So you take these hotels." He said point to list, "And I'll take these. Asking for his last name, her last name, any one suspicious. If all else fails start explaining what either looks like. They have to be here somewhere."

No matter where they were, Chuck was determined to find them.

*Line*

Freaking out, Jenny hopped up and down in place. The airport was filled with people, and she was so afraid someone would recognize her. Most of the people were businessmen, or businesswomen, so she doubted any of them would be freaking out seeing her there. Still it was nerve wracking. The thought of 'what if', is scary.

For the last thirty minutes she'd been filling out papers that wouldn't mean anything else her father was there. How Damien was going to get these through, she had no idea. Her mind trailing off once again, she wondered how Chuck would do it. No matter what it always seemed like _Chuck_ could do something, no matter the odds stacked against him.

Subconsciously, she started to smile a small smile. Thinking about made her feel warm. Dan was great and everything, the best brother, but there was something about Chuck watching over her that made her insides squirm with happiness. God was she missing him right about now. All she wanted at this moment was his voice telling her it was all going to be ok.

"Glad you're finally smiling," Damien's evil voice said. Ok, so it wasn't actually evil, but to Jenny it was horrible. Somewhere along the way it had lost all it's charm. He just sounded gross. "I was worried something was wrong." He twirled her around, holding her close. Then he started to lean in.

Not thinking twice, Jenny turned her head to the right, avoiding his lips on her. Instead the barely brushed her cheek. The thought of kissing him seemed _so_ unappealing. So she turned her head away. She did still have power to make her own decisions, right?

Can you say random?! Well that's what Damien thought. Not once since they started dating, if you even want to call it that, had she turned away from him. Something was up for sure. The cold tone back at the hotel, the awkward silence in the limo over here, no avoiding his kiss? Her little 'rebellions' were getting bigger and bigger each time. That wasn't ok, no where near ok. Either things got back to normal soon, or there was going to be a big problem. For her.

His voice was bitter, "Everything ok Ice Queen?" He was dead serious. Then he saw the hurt in her eyes. Ugh, it made him feel a little bad. The fact she was so much younger, made him feel like more mean then he felt he was really being. It was those eyes, they made you melt so quickly. "Joke." He said plainly, hoping she'd smile.

"Sorry, I don't think I feel so well." Jenny lied back, scratching the back of head trying not to look him in the eyes. That wasn't a complete lie, she defiantly wasn't feeling right. Not that she was sick, wait, actually that wasn't a lie either. She was sick, sick of him and his pointless words.

Sympathetically he kissed her forehead, not noticing her flinch, "Well don't worry. Everything is almost done." He pulled her in a little more, just to prove to himself he still could. She wasn't pulling back, "After this we'll go to your place and pack up. Before you know it we'll be back here to leave on my private jet." He grinned with the word 'private jet'. Like she told him, the furthest she'd gone was Hudson on a public transportation. He had a private jet for them.

A total ass he may be, but who doesn't love a nice private jet? So that did make Jenny smile. The words private jet made her smile, his voice didn't. It was so weird. Like ever since he asked her to runaway to Belgium, everything had seem so much clearer. Was it possible to fall out of trance like the one he had over her so quickly? Just because of a couple of words?

"Great." Jenny said with a convincing smile and tone. It didn't feel great. Damien didn't have to know that. Right now it felt, well, BLAH, to put it frank.

A young girl, from would you guess, Constance Billard just so happen to be going to Paris with her father that very day. And could you also guess that her flight was just about to leave, and while she was walking to get on it she saw, gasp, Jennifer Humphrey with a mysterious older man?! This was _to_ juicy. It must explain her recent absents! There was no way she was letting this pass her by.

Swiftly, the girl slid her phone out of her jacket. Clicking the camera button, getting the angle just right, then clicked the 'Take' button. Smiling with approval, she checked out the picture. It had the perfect angle. Jenny's smiling face, little did she know it was fake, and only half of Damien's. This would only make the gossip better. 'Who's the mystery guy?!' people would ask her. Popularity here she came.

The joy of getting the best gossip since, well ever (at least lately), was short lasted. Her father's booming voice was calling her to come because they were about to close the doors. Hesitating, still wanting to see what happened, the girl rushed over to her father. Right before getting on the plane, right before turning off her phone, she sent the picture away. Damn, it sucked she'd have to wait until after the flight to see what people were saying.

Damien ran his fingers threw Jenny's hair, staring into her eyes deeply. It made him feel he had control again, "So which house do you want to go to first to get your stuff?" He asked sweetly (do I have to remind you that Jenny didn't think it was sweet?).

Her stomach dropped. Every time he mentioned more about the whole running away thing, it made her feel super sick. Was it her that changed, or him? Because something was totally different now. Not in a good way for him, and Jenny couldn't tell yet if it was good for her or not. Being brain washed for so long she'd forgotten what it felt like to be ok on her own.

"Um... How about you go to my loft on the Upper East Side, and I go to my house in Brooklyn?" She asked hopefully. This way she could have time to herself before she committed herself to a life of forever with him. Sadly, his face looked doubting, "It'll be quicker. Really it'll save so much time. Dan's in Brooklyn, so I'd have to go in alone any ways. Lily and Rufus are away, so the place will empty. You can just grab whatever you like best." Jenny was basically pleading as she persisted on the matter.

He thought it over. There was this look in her eyes. But it was hard to tell if it was a good look, or a bad look. She'd come back twice, no problem. That should mean he trusts her; now though she was acting weird and distance, so that should mean he shouldn't trust her. Damn, it was confusing... Damn that look. Why were her eyes so hard to figure out?

Stuttering with no words, trying to find words, Damien answer, "Sure. I'll take the limo. You can take a cab, alright?" It was more of an order then a question. Taking a cab was like a small punishment he'd decided. If she wanted to get away from him for a while, fine, but she was going to have to 'suffer' while doing so.

Jenny stopped the smile that was struggling so hard to show. Freedom! Who cares if it was only for, like, thirty minutes? It was better then nothing. Plus it gave her time to say goodbye to her old home... Old memories... There were going to be a lot of them.

"Let's get going!" She chipped out happily, ready to get out of this noisy, busy, crowded airport. Oh, and ready to get rid of Damien for a while. Her heart finally seemed to be beating normally again. A lighter, more free beat. Not that low, control beat she had before.

*Line*

Serena tapped on her knee anxiously. The limo ride to Chuck's never felt so long before. She'd just come from Blair's apartment, and before that she was at Blair's dorm. She was going to go up to Blair and just tell her what was going on. Lay it all out. Hopefully Chuck and Nate wouldn't be there to wittiness her patheticness. But if Blair was there, it was a given Chuck was too.

When the limo started to pull up to the apartment, she didn't even wait for it to come to a complete stop, she just opened the door and jumped out. She landed awkwardly and almost lost her balance. Like the perfect girl she was, she quickly corrected her posture. Then without wasting another moment she marched through the doors, to the elevator.

It finally came down to lobby, and she hopped in. The doors weren't closing fast enough, or was her heart just beating to fast? God she just needed to tell Blair before she lost her courage. One, by one, by one, by one. The elevator slowly went up, until finally reaching Chuck and Nate's floor. She rushed out and right over to there door, hitting it rapidly.

The three people inside exchanged curious looks. Who the hell could be here? After a moment of everyone just sitting there, Chuck got up and walked over. He looked through the pep hole. Well this was a shock. Slowly, he opened the door. "What's up?" He asked as it opened.

"I need to tell Blair something." Serena said promptly, looking over Chuck's shoulder. She could barely catch a glimpse of Blair and Nate in the living room. Great, Nate was here too. Oh well. She was going to tell them, "I need to tell all of you something." Without giving him time to move, Serena pushed right pass Chuck, and walked over to the living room area.

Blair got up, shocked seeing her. Deep down she was hoping Serena was there to apologize, to set the record straight or something like that. It hadn't been that long, but she was missing her best friend already. "What are you doing here?" She said, trying to hide her hope, so Serena wouldn't think she was in the clear already.

Serena took Blair's hand, and sat down with her, "I want to explain. I have to explain." She said looking back and forth between her three best friends. Chuck was just walking over, so she waited him to get over. Once he was she started to explain. She looked at Blair, "I know it's no excuse for what I said," She turned to Nate, "Or how I acted. But I have a reason."

"You all know how I spent all summer being an idiot with Carter Baizen, looking for my father. And you know how I found my father, but I could never talk to him. Well... I finally did," Serena's eyes started to water thinking about it, thinking about him. "God I was so stupid thinking he'd want to see me. I was stupid to think he'd care. You'd think I would realize if he's avoided fatherhood for nineteen years, he wouldn't want to start now." She wiped away a tear that slipped.

Blair moved in closer, putting her hand on Serena's shoulder supportively. The hurt in her eyes, was hurting Blair herself. They were best friends for sure, they always would be. "What happened Serena? What did he do?"

"He came over, no hug, no smile, not even a handshake. He told me he was sorry, sorry that I wasted so much time trying to get to him. That's all he said, and that he'd like it if I didn't bother him any more." Serena gasped for air as she started to cry, hard, "My father doesn't want me! He never wanted me, and I did waste so much time on a lost cause... I'm so sorry I took it out on you guys." She grasped for Blair, and cried on her shoulder. Her entire heart was smashed into a billion pieces.

Nate looked up to Chuck who was standing. They both felt hurt. How could a father do such a thing? Nate's dad might be in prison, and an ex-crack head, but he still cared. Chuck's father might have been a real jerk sometimes, and might be dead now, but he always had what was best in mind. It was so hard to imagine father just pushing their child away. What kind of ass hole does that?

No one spoke, letting Serena just cry. Maybe it didn't justify what she had said and done, but it justified her attitude. It made things make sense. All Serena ever really wanted lately was her dad's approval, or at least acknowledgement, and here he was completely turning her down. If that didn't turn someone into a total bitch, nothing could.

Four different sounds started to fill the room, it was all their phones. Each of them looked at each other, checking if it was ok to look to and see what their texts said, before grabbing their phones. Everyone froze. This had to be a lie. No fucking way. It was staring them right in the eye though.

_Spotted: Jenny Humphrey with a Mystery Man at the airport. Is that a passport we see in your hands? But where's your bags, going back to get them now? Hmmm... Is this goodbye to Queen J? It looks serious._

"Fucker!" Chuck yelled, not even bothering to sensor himself, "What the hell does he think he's doing?! I swear the second I get my hands on that punk, I'm killing him." Every word for hate that existed, was exactly how Chuck felt towards Damien right now. His hands craved to have Damien's throat under them. He would go to hell and back to kill the bastard.

Nate stood up right next to him, "Not if I kill the ass hole first." The cat was out of the bag that he loved Jenny, so he wasn't going to hide it. He shared the same rage as Chuck to kill Damien, "If we split up we can catch them. If she's going back to get bags that is." A little shred of hope hung in his voice. He needed them to go back to get bags, he needed to have a chance to save her.

Chuck looked at Nate with a smile, "Best idea you had all day." That's when he turned back and realized the still very sad Serena, "Um... Blair can you stay here with Serena? I'm really sorry to leave S but, you know." It felt wrong leaving her, but Jenny was about to ruin her entire life. He couldn't let her do that. After Jenny was save at home, then he could help comfort Serena.

Blair got up and walked over to Chuck, whispering in his ear, "Just call me when you find her, ok?" Though she rarely admitted it, she admired Jenny. She always did. She trained her well, that may be so, but Jenny learned so much on her own it was quite incredible. Blair was proud of her little Brooklyn girl who learned how to be a queen, taking on all the bumps on the way.

They looked into each others eyes as Chuck nodded in agreement. He was amazed, in a good way, how supportive Blair was being of him running after Jenny. She seemed to have the same sense of pride though. It was kind of funny, well strange, how much they thought of Jenny. She was younger, underclassmen, who had caused them so much trouble in the past. Still, they thought of her so highly. They wouldn't want her any other way.

"It'll all be ok," Nate said supportively as he gave Serena a hug goodbye. He hated having to leave her in this state... But the girl he loved was about to leave town with a guy who was no good. Sadly, he had to go. "As soon as this is over, I'll come make sure you're ok." A soft, comforting smile appeared with his beautifully white teeth.

All Serena did was nod in agreement. She got why they were leaving, she didn't blame them, but she wished that they didn't have to go right now. On the up side, it would give her one-on-one time with Blair. And, though she didn't want to yell it out loud, she wanted Jenny to get home and safe as soon as possible. If anyone could relate to crazy partying, drugs, bad guy as influences, and losing who you truly were, it was Serena.

Chuck and Nate grabbed their jackets and headed out the door. Both waited impertinently in the elevator. Couldn't it go any faster? They should have taken the stairs, they'd be done there already. Ugh they hated this. Stupid elevator.

When their feet finally hit the cement, they stopped and looked at each other, "You take Brooklyn loft, I'll take the one here." Chuck said, basically commanding Nate, "Can I take the limo, or do you need it?" He said kind of mocking Nate if he said 'yes' to the limo.

"I think I can manage." Nate replied back sharply. Were they in a competition to find Jenny or something? "Call me if you find her." Now that was an order back to Chuck. Two can bark orders, and two can also hope the other actually listens.

"Will do," Chuck's voice wasn't as harsh any more, "Hope you find her." He was about to hop in the limo and drive off, but he remembered something. "And if you see Damien, can you do something for me? Give him a real good punch to the draw." With a half smile, he opened the limo door and went in, telling his driver where to go.

Not that he didn't trust Nate, but Chuck made him go to Brooklyn for a reason. He knew Dan would be there, and therefore there was no way Jenny was going to go there to get her stuff. It might be a little mean, but he just had Jenny's sake in mind. And in his mind, it was better off he found her, and not love-sick Nate.

*Line*

Dan flung off his old bed when he heard a crash. Rapidly, almost tripping over his own feet, he rushed downstairs to the noise. It came from Jenny's room. Thank God.

"Jen!" He shouted with relief as he ran into her room. But as soon as he brought his eyes up from the ground, he froze. "Who the hell are _you_?" Dan demanded from the never-before seen guy going through his sister's clothes. The room's air was filled with 'awkward'.

Damien slightly gulped, but didn't show his shock or the slight amount of fear he had. Crap. Wasn't he suppose to be in Brooklyn? Think Damien, think! "Uh, hey. I'm Jenny's friend, David. She asked me to pick something up for her." Damien was really hoping Dan wouldn't notice the almost completely packed suitcase next to his feet.

Close, but no cigar.

A full suitcase was next to this 'David' guy's feet. That's when Dan realized why he looked familiar. That's not a good thing for Damien's sake, "You're the guy in the photo!" He shouted, marching over towards him, "Who the hell do you think you are? And more importantly, what the hell are you doing with my little sister?!" Maybe he hadn't been right by Jenny's side lately, but that wasn't the point at the moment. At the moment the point was he was going to kick this guy's ass if he didn't get a straight answer in the next forty seconds.

"Well if I just told you who I was, that wouldn't be much fun, now would it?" Damien joked back at the furious older brother, "How close are you and your sister? I know you guys use to be close, I mean you saved her from getting raped, but since then what have you two done to bond that didn't need a horny Chuck Bass?" He just wanted to see how many buttons he could push until Dan finally snapped. Oh Damien, you'll learn soon enough stopping isn't always the worst idea.

Dan walked towards him furiously, "We've done a lot since then. What makes you the expert on my relationship with my sister anyways? We're close enough for her to tell me about an ass hole like you." They had only talked for a couple of minutes, two at the very least, and Dan already knew he hated this guy.

A confident laugh came from Damien, "Daniel, if you only knew what I knew. Your sister isn't anything like you think. I know her inside and out," He grinned, "Literally. All the way down to that little scare on her-" He was cut off.

"Fucking ass hole! That's my sister!" Dan shouted, grabbing Damien and pushing him up against the vanity mirror. No one, fucking _no one_, talked about his sister that way.

The door got pushed open all the way as Chuck entered, "I'd be careful Damien, I got the speech a long time ago myself." He chuckled at the thought, and seeing Damien pinned up by Dan, "It didn't end well, I got a black eye and bloody nose. The look on Dan's face, I'd like to think you're in for a lot worse." Chuck walked over near the two.

Dan's grip loosen a little, "Chuck?! What are you doing here? How do you know this jerk?" This is when Dan realizes how out of the loop he was. Something else hit him, "Wait... Does Vanessa know him too? She called me, and she sounded all weird, telling me to come here. What do you guys know that I don't?"

Uh, Dan, where should he start?

"Vanessa told you to come here? Hmm... Smart move Brooklyn." Chuck said to himself. That was actually pretty smart. Putting Dan there to guard, not knowing he was actually guarding. It kind of screwed over his own plan, but a nice move.

"Chuck!" Dan persisted, while he still held Damien against the mirror. He'd been working out, but God. He wasn't freaking Super Man.

Chuck shook his head, getting back on track. "His names Damien. As you can see, he's a complete ass. Slowly for the last couple of months he's corrupted, and brain washed Jenny." He sounded so sophisticated, like he really knew what he was talking about. Then again he did. If there was an expert on Damien and Jenny, it was him.

Instantly Dan let go of Damien and charged of to Chuck, "You knew about this?! You didn't tell me?!" He was so pissed off right now, it wasn't even funny. "I don't know who I want to hit more right now, that joker or you!" His voice was rough, burning with the anger.

Shit, Chuck realized the demon he'd unleashed, "Calm down Dan! Take a deep breathe." He tried to sound convincingly calm, "Now that we have him, we can stop this. No need to have your head explode. Damien's here, so we can stop him." Taking a big risk, he patted Dan on the shoulder. Phew, his hand was still in one piece.

"You mean _had_." They both heard, turning their heads towards the door, "See you later boys!" If Damien had a hat, he would of tipped it. Quickly he ran out to the elevator and down he went, with Jenny's suitcase in hand. Boy's testosterone always got the best of them.

"Fuck!" Both Dan and Chuck said at the same time. Except, Chuck muttered it, while Dan screamed it out loud. Who knew the quite-poet-boy had such a tongue? Calm yourself Daniel, yelling won't help any one. Especially your baby sister.

_Meanwhile In Brooklyn_

Nate skipped up the stairs fast, it was kind of a nice change of pace then waiting for elevators. He crossed his fingers she'd be there, but in another sense he was hoping she wouldn't. What was he going to say to her? Saying he loved her probably would just want her to run even farther. So he kept on hoping it would just come to him when he saw her, that is if he saw her.

Jenny turned around, scared half to death, as the door opened. She knew she should have locked it, it was probably Dan coming back from where ever he went. But that's when she saw him. He must have been the one guy that didn't pass her mind today. And now she wished he did.

"Nate?" She asked desperately. Out of nowhere, her heart just fell. Seeing his face, his unforgettable blue eyes. With Damien's spell gone, and seeing him standing in her door way, something snapped. "Nate?" Jenny said once again, like she couldn't believe he was there.

Seeing her. Just seeing her. He felt like collapsing. Their eyes were in a lock, and he saw this empty, broken girl in her. That broken and empty girl made him want to die. He closed his eyes, praying to God (not that he was super religious, but it could never hurt) that he could stay in one piece for her, so he could save her.

Still they stared into each other's broken souls. Finally, Jenny broke it. She ran over with her arms out towards him. As soon as her body ran into his, she wrapped her arms around him tight. He felt so warm. He felt so safe. He felt so familiar. Jenny never wanted to let go of him. Whatever snapped, snapped good, making her entire heart break into a million pieces.

She felt so good lying on him. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her as well. They rocked back and forth peacefully. He wanted to kiss her forehead, then her cheek, then her lips, but he didn't. That wasn't what she needed right now, no matter how much he wanted it. Instead, Nate soaked in this moment while he could, because he knew it wouldn't last much longer.

As hard as it was, Jenny pulled away and looked him dead in the eye, "What are you doing here Nate?" She asked it like it was irrelevant they were holding one another.

He softly smiled, not caring how distant she was acting to be. She might not admit it, but he knew she knew why. That's what he can tell about her for sure, "I'm here to take you home, Jenny. Everyone wants you to come back." Nate tighten his arms around her, "I miss you..." He barely said under his breathe, and he wasn't really sure if she heard him or not.

"I fucked up." Jenny said with her voice breaking, "I really fucked up!" She said crying, pushing him away. She grabbed her head, trying to stop all the thoughts. The tears continued to pour down as she squinted her eyes as closed as they could get. For some reason, she felt like going insane, "Damien's going to be here any minute! He wants me to go to Belgium with him! Fucking _Belgium_! What does Belgium have to offer for me?! Nothing!" She shouted, answering her own question.

Still she continued, "What the hell was I thinking before?! I was running around, getting high, wasted, and eventually sleeping with a drug dealer! Now said drug dealer is coming over to my house, my fucking _house_, to come and get me so we can runaway! I can't turn back whether I want to or not!" Jenny couldn't help but yell. She felt so stupid. She was stupid. Why couldn't she have just stopped earlier along the way, like when Chuck still cared, and said 'No'.

Nate walked over, not losing his cool for a moment, and took her hands off her spinning head. With his naturally calming voice, he calmed her down, "Jenny. Listen to me, you are going to be ok. Take a few deep breathes and relax." He smiled as he saw her taking his advice, "Good. Now don't worry about Damien, I'll take care of him. Go into your room. Don't come out until I'm done, ok?" He was afraid if she came out, then saw Damien, she'd go under his 'spell' again.

Jenny pulled him in for a hug again. There was something about the way he felt, that made her feel so peaceful. That's what she wanted right now, peace. She breathed in his natural scent. It made her heart slow down, which is good because it was going to fast. Her fingers felt the fabric of his jacket, it felt so Nate like. Slowly, Jenny realized she was breathing normally. This boy was an antidote to her poison. It made her want to get sick, just so she could take him in again.

"Thank you Nate." Her voice was fragile, "I trust you." The scary part was, she did trust him. The thought of him letting her down was to scary to think about. But she told herself that wasn't going to happen. Nate was going to save her, she always knew he would.

Without any time to spare, fearing Damien would walk through the door any second, Jenny rushed into her old room. When she went in, and looked around, she wanted to slap herself for ever wanting to leave this place. She was still just a child, even though she tried so hard to be more. This was apart of her, and it was going to stay that way for a while. She wasn't leaving any time soon.

A couple of minutes later, but it felt like an eternity to Nate, the huge door started to open slowly. He stood up, making sure his shoulders were straight. Maybe if he looked tougher it would be easier to get Damien to leave. How any one could fear him with those amazing blue eyes and perfect body is beyond me. Wouldn't you want to just hug him or something?

"Well you were wrong," Damien started to say as he opened the door, looking down, "Your brother was at the other place. But I got away just fine." His voice trailed off as he brought his head up. "You're not Jenny." He stated the obvious.

Nate gave him a fake smile, "What gave it away? I mean, we both have blue eyes, but I have to admit hers are way more gorgeous." He joked back with a sharp tone. He just hated Damien, I mean really that was all it was. He hated him.

Damien sat down the suitcase by the door and walked over. Not even for a split second did he lose his poise, "Oh! That must have been it, the blue eyes. I'm sorry I got you two confused." He said, playing along back. But the sarcasm in his voice was obvious. Now he was getting to the point, no joking around. "Where is she?"

"I really don't think that's any of your business." Nate crossed his arms, taking one step closer to Damien. Hate, hate, hate, freaking _hated _this guy.

"Actually I think it is," Damien nudged Nate, daring him to do something. "So if you wouldn't mind telling me where she is, that would be great. If Chuck Bass can't stop me, you can't." Suddenly Damien realized he had no idea who this was. Jenny had him about everyone, everything, and this guy barely fit any of the descriptions.

His hand formed into a fist, but Nate didn't use it. Not yet anyways, "Well I'm not Chuck Bass. And you know what? You should be scared of that." He threatened, "Because Chuck uses resources and other people to get to you. I'm not afraid to do my own dirty work." With that Nate nudged Damien back, now daring him to do something. If this ass hole thought he stood a chance, he was wrong.

"Who the hell are you?" Damien asked bluntly. It was driving him crazy not knowing, "Jenny told me about everyone in her life, from her dad to Blair's personal slave Dorota. She seemed to have left out a guy who's too full of himself for his own good." He smirked, feeling like he dissed Nate good.

You know what? He did get Nate good. Not for what he thought he got him with though. The thing that bugged Nate wasn't the whole 'full of himself' thing, but the fact Jenny didn't mention him. What made her so silent about him, about their friendship, their past affair? Did she hate him or something? Really, what had he done?  
"Wait!" Damien said with a snap of the fingers, "We met at lunch right? You tried to get her to leave with you, but you couldn't convince her. Yeah, that's who you are." He smiled finally remembering. A fake frown came, "Besides for that though... I'm, um, sad to say I have no fucking idea who you are." He smirked again.

Ok. Nate decided he wasn't going to let that get to him. Any of it. If anything he was going to use it to his advantage. "Well I know a lot about you Damien Dalgaard, and if you knew me, you'd know to back off now. I'll give you one last chance to leave. No questions." Well even if Damien accepted that offer Nate had a parting gift for him.

"Sorry, but I really don't see what you have against me. I mean, what do you have on me that would scare me out of town?" Damien asked, thinking he wouldn't get an answer, that is if he even got one. This guy seemed like a real nobody.

Nate smiled (maybe he was to full of himself for his own good), taking one more step closer to Damien, "I'm Nathaniel Archibald, also grandson of William van der Built, cousin to Congressmen Tripp van der Built, best friendto Chuck Bass, basically family to all the van der Woodsens, well connected to the Buckley's," So maybe he wasn't on the best terms with Bree and her family, but he was sure if he explained everything she'd back him up instantly. Fuck, Carter Baizen would probably help back him up on this.

"More importantly, I'm Jenny Humphrey's first love. I might not be her last, but I promise you, you sure as hell won't." Nate grabbed Damien by the shoulders, "So back the fuck off. This is me asking nicely." His eyes burned holes into Damien's. Anger was flowing in like a stream going strong. If he talked back, you can bet his fist wouldn't just be hanging any more.

Damien cleared his throat, "I only have one thing to say." He turned his gaze from Nate, to the bedroom doors. Loudly he said towards them, "Jenny! If you're in there, the plane is leaving in two hours! You know how to get there!" Then he turned back to Nate, "That's all I have to say." He broke out of Nate's grasp and started to walk away.

The bedroom door slightly cracked open. Jenny looked through it at the two guys. She heard Nate's speech. It was strangely super sweet. But it really made her think if he meant any of what he said. Well, the whole love part at least.

"Wait!" Nate said, walking quickly over to Damien, "I almost totally forgot. Chuck asked me to give you something." When Damien turned around annoyed, Nate socked him right in the eye, "That's from Chuck Bass. And this is for Jenny." He gathered all his energy and hit Damien right in the stomach. Oh God that felt good.

Watching him punch, Jenny flinched. She didn't feel bad for Damien, but that did look like it hurt quite a bit. Nate had strong arms. Also it was really sweet how he said it was for her. What got into him that made him so defensive for her? If anything he shouldn't even be here for her right now.

With his stomach in his hands, Damien limped out of the loft, swearing to himself. After everything. After all this crap with Chuck Bass, he gets socked down by Nathaniel Archibald? What the bloody hell?! He was done with all this Upper East Side bull shit.

When the front door finally closer, Jenny rushed out of her room. She stared at Nate who was on the other side of the living room. He turned around and looked at her. This moment was so weird. It felt like the moment they were suppose to run into each other's arms, kiss with relief, then live happily ever after. Instead they both walked slowly to the middle.

Her arms went up and wrapped around his neck. She got captured in his eyes, "Thank you." There was this sense of freedom inside her, like she could be who she was again. "How can I repay you?" Deep down there was an answer she was hoping she'd get, but she knew Nate was to good of a guy to give it. She could always hope.

The way she was looking at him, made him feel weak. This moment, oh this moment. How was he suppose to response to that, "You don't have to. I would do a lot more for you..." Nate regretted that after he said it. Did he sound to desperate now? He didn't want to sound desperate. He didn't even want to sound like he wanted her. Having a new love interest wouldn't be good for her right now, though he'd kill to kiss ever so slightly right now.

It was as if Jenny could sense what he wanted. Slowly she started to turn her head, closing her eyes. She was leaning in ever so careful. Then the door burst opened.

"Jenny!" The familiar voice shouted, "You're ok!" Chuck shouted with glee as he ran over to the two. That's when he noticed the two. Great, "Nate... You found her?" Was it mean how much disbelief he was in? Not to be rude to Nate, but he really didn't think he had it in him.

Nate cleared his throat promptly, and took a step away from Jenny. Chuck was probably going to rip off his head now. It was worth it though. Having her so close made him feel so right.

No longer holding Nate, Jenny went over and hugged Chuck tight. Nate might of made her feel safe and familiar, but Chuck made her feel protected and like she really mattered. She was the luckiest girl in the world to have to guys who cared so much about her. It also bummed her out, because her own brother wasn't here. Then again she was happy about it, that meant he still didn't know about Damien. So I guess that's a good thing.

He rubbed her back showing her he cared, "Dan wanted to come, but I told to stay back at the apartment. He's worried sick, we all are." Chuck broke the hug, and put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you ready to go home?" He said with a soft smile. Her eyes, her soul, her entire self seemed to be back to the girl she truly was.

Jenny nodded her head, softly smiling back. "I've been ready for a while." She looked at the suitcase by the door, "But it looks like I'm packed to go somewhere." Her eyes went back to Chuck, and she smiled wide, "Mind if I stay over at your place tonight? I really don't want to go home quite yet..." And she didn't want to feel the wrath of Dan so soon.

Chuck didn't even think about it, "Of course. The limo's downstairs. I just need to make a call, and I'll met you down there. Ok?" His voice was so calming, and it really made her feel like things would be ok. Chuck and his perfect voice.

She nodded back at him. Then she walked pass Nate with a playful wink, in a way thanking him, then grabbed her bags and headed out the door and down the stairs. The rush of the cold wind blowing against her cheek made her feel alive. Real alive. The dingy street lights were like beautiful stars to her. She'd always be a Brooklyn girl no matter where she lived.

While putting his phone up to his ear, Chuck strolled over towards Nate who was smiling from the wink he got. "Don't you dare start something with her Nate. I know how you feel, but that doesn't mean you should just act on it. The last thing she needs is a boy screwing with her head." Someone finally picked up the phone, so he covered the mouth piece with his hand. "Now go down there and make sure she's actually waiting in the limo.

Nate wanted to wait and protest that he wasn't going to screw with her mind, but he didn't. Instead he did was Chuck said and went down to make sure Jenny was ok, and hadn't accepted Damien's offer about the plane ride. You can only imagine his relief when he saw her gleaming face smiling at him as he exited the building.

He approached her grinning, knowing she'd always be that tough but sweet Brooklyn girl, "You're in a lot trouble you know." Nate couldn't help but smile more. The wind had just messed up her hair, so he gently removed the lose strains and pushed them behind her ear. Not wanting to, he pulled his hand off of her cheek.

"I know." Jenny replied smiling, her eyes sparkling, "The ride wasn't smooth, actually is fucking _horrible._" She let out a small laugh, "But I like how it ended..." Her voice was soft and low when she said it. Her guard was down around him, and she didn't like her guard being down. With Nate though, it just happened naturally.

One eye slightly closed due to the wind (it only made him look more cute), Nate looked at her gleaming. "Oh Jenny, it's not the end. It's just the beginning." As tacky as it sounded, he meant it. There was no way he was going to let this be the end.

The cold wind died down, and with it the feeling of pain left as well. "I love you" was the only thing Nate wanted to say, and "I love you" was the only thing he couldn't.

*Line*

A/N: Hehehehe ;D Just so you guys know, this is _**EIGHTTEEN PAGES**_! I wrote eighteen horrible pages for you guys. Ok, so they're not all bad lol. I want to say thanks for the music ideas because they all seriously helped! The only reason this wasn't out faster was, well, 1. School is a bitch and 2. It took me eighteen freaking pages to write this all. Haha. And I wanted to take a quick moment just to say thanks to everyone who reviews, because you guys seriously have no idea how much it means to me. I wouldn't be writing if I didn't have you guys telling me too ^^ I hope you guys continue to like it, because trust me, I have **BIG** plans with this little story for mind. Questions!

1. Do you think Serena's "issue" justifies, or at least makes it understanding, why she was being such a bitch?

2. Do you think it's totally awesome, or totally stupid, how much Blair actually cares?

3. Besides for Nate and Jenny, what other couple were/are you hoping for?

[MOST IMPORTANT QUESTION. Seriously, please answer xD]

4. Do you think my story will become boring now that Damien is "out of the picture"?

PS: Wasn't the ending just amazing? :3 Yes? No? I thought it would be cute!


	7. Sneak Peek, Literally

More To Come! Sneak Peek Of The Drama About To Happen ;D

*Line*

"I just don't know any more..." Nate sighed into the phone. Since they'd gotten back to the apartment, he hadn't been able to say one word to Jenny. It was like was so caught up in everything, in her herself, that it made him go mute. "Why am I suddenly shut off around her? I practically confessed everything I love about her back in Brooklyn."

There was a sigh from the other side of the line, "Maybe that's the problem." Erik's some-what tired voice let out. He scratched the back of his head, taking in a deep breath. "You defended her, blurted out to Damien you are kind of in love with her, did everything in your power to get Damien to back off, you almost kissed her..." Erik started to trail off.

Anxiously to hear the rest, Nate got off his bed, and he started pacing. He wanted to hear it would be fine, that Jenny would love him back, sadly it wasn't sounding like that was where Erik was going. "So how's that a problem?" Nate ran his fingers through his hair. "Shouldn't that make it easier? Because it's all out in the open?"

With another sigh, knowing Nate wouldn't to hear this, Erik continued. "Jenny knowing how you feel scares you, right?" There was a brief silence, giving Erik his answer. "Listen, Jenny and I haven't been super close lately, everyone knows that. But I'm not worried about being her friend in a couple of days, because we always work it out. You guys though... You guys are a whole different story."

"Go on..." Nate was interested to hear how Erik, and everyone else too probably, viewed Jenny and him being together.

"Lets see. The first time you guys ever met, you kissed her thinking she was Serena when you were dating Blair. She gets a crush on you, and you just deal with your Serena and Blair problem. Next year, you move into her house, save her from a bad scene, _make out_ with her, and then you don't say two words to her for, like, two weeks." Erik took a deep breath, being Jenny's best friend took out a lot of energy. "Then there was the fashion, show me and you know how that ended, but most importantly the Snow Flake Ba-" He was cut off.

Nate couldn't help but interrupt. It felt like this whole talk was just to point out his ass-hole moves. "You don't have to tell me about the Snow Flake Ball, I know what happened." His and Jenny's never-actually official relationship came to a tragic end, as well as Jenny's hope for them to be together.

"Actually Nate, I don't think you do." Suddenly Erik was filled with aggravation. All the girls fell in love with Nate (not that he was jealous of the girls), and he was always so fucking self centered about it. Nate always made it look like he was the victim, that he did everything, when in reality he's the ass that screwed it all up. "You've let Serena explain. You've let Blair explain. You've let Vanessa explain. Whenever Jenny tries, _you shut her down_. Don't think that hasn't gone unnoticed."

There was more silence. Thinking back on, well, pretty much everything, Nate had to agree with Erik. "So what are you saying? That I should just let her be so I won't break her heart again? Give her a chance to be happy and let my own heart break?" Nate suddenly wanted to cry.

"No." Erik said calmly, "I'm tell you to do something now before it's too late."

*Line*

Chuck rolled over on his bed, hearing a knock on the arch of his open door. Jenny was standing there, with the light shinning around her. It made her look like an angel, with her long, blond hair swept out of her face, a guy's collared shit- was that his?- not even making it to her knees, and barely any make up left on her face... She looked clean and perfect.

"This is going to sound weird..." Jenny started off shyly. Her eyes avoided his as she talked. "But do you mind if I sleep in here?" She bit her lower lip, rocking back and forth in place. When there was no reply, a shot of nerves rushed through her tired body. "We could put a pillow in the middle, or, uh, never mind this was so stupid." Jenny covered her eyes in embarrassment, about to walk away. She never felt so stupid.

"Wait!" Chuck shouted out, probably a little too worried. It made her turn around though. "The guest bed uncomfortable? Is there a pea under the mattress? Hurting your princess back?" He shot her one of his traffic stopping, perfect grin.

It was met with depressed eyes. Jenny's mist blue eyes were surrounded with red, from crying into the pillow. All the way through the limo ride she'd kept self control, but when she laid down in the incredibly too soft bed, it all kind of hit her. She just got out of a control, mentally abusive, self degrading relationship with a drug dealer. Not only that she lost it to said drug dealer! None of this was suppose to happen, not like this. Her first time was suppose to be special, something she would be happy to think back on. Now it made her want to vomit.

A fake, weak laugh came from her. "What am I the princess of? Drugs? Bad decisions? Full of regrets?" Jenny leaned against the arch way. Her legs were suddenly hit with a wave of tiredness. This wasn't really the conversation she wanted. "If I'm a princess of any of those, I don't even deserve a bed." She rolled her eyes to herself, something she was now realizing she did.

"Don't talk like that. Just take a second, and compare your self to me." Chuck raised an eyebrow, telling her he had a point. With that, Jenny broke a little smile. It wasn't something to really be proud of, but if it helped someone else, Jenny, then it did some good. "Not so bad, huh?"

"You didn't date a freaking drug dealer." Jenny started to make her way to his bed. "And maybe you did drugs, but at least you knew what you were doing. My memory is still coming back from whatever the hell Damien slipped me." To any one else, Jenny thought, this would be such a weird, judgmental conversation. With Chuck though, she knew he got it. He understood every word.

Chuck scooted over to the left side of the bed, patting down on the right. "Don't think about it. Just get some sleep for now." He sat up a little, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "I have one condition though... Tell me why you can't sleep." After saying it, he realized what was keeping her up was the thing he told her _not_ to think about.

Jenny carefully, not sure if Chuck was for real, made her way to the right side of the bed. Still not sure of him, she sat down. There was no objection, no words, no movement, he just stayed there. He kept his side of the deal, now it was her turn. "I can't stop thinking about it. Any of it. From the regretful day I met him, to tonight." She leaned against the bed board. "When I was little I use to run into my dad's room, and sleep in his bed when I had a bad dream. I thought this qualified just as well."

"I think it over qualifies." Chuck couldn't help but laugh quietly and smile at her. The redness in her eyes was now visible. A soft pain went to his heart. She was so broken right now. "Just clear your minds, get out any other tears you have, and drift off to a better place. And if you can't do that, Bass Industries has a great hotel in France and I'd gladly pay for a trip there for you." He gave a soft, but serious, smile to Jenny.

"I would get lost in a heartbeat. I have no idea where anything is in France." Jenny sank down into the cover, her eyelids getting ready to drop down and cover her eyes. "Thanks for the offer though. But for now I think I'll just black out and think of waffles." She giggled quietly, thinking of her dad with his obsession with waffles.

Chuck smiled one last time, "I'd love to be your guide." And with that he switched off the light. All the noise around them seemed to vanish. In a matter of minutes they were both sound asleep. Dreaming of France no doubt.

*Line*

Carefully Nate tip-toed over to the guest room. He barely tapped the door, and it slightly opened up. He peeked his head in just to see no one was there. The bed spread was messed up as if someone was just there sleeping. The pillow had a few wet tear stains on it. It had every aspect as if there was someone staying there, but there was no someone.

Suddenly filled with fear Jenny was gone, Nate rushed to the kitchen, about to pick up the phone and call her. That's when Chuck's open bedroom door caught his eyes. At first it didn't mean much at all. Then he saw blond hair. All Nate could think was, "Blair doesn't have blond hair." It was enough to make him sneak over. When he looked in though, it wasn't the sight he expected.

Curled up in a nice, comfy comforter was Jenny. Which wouldn't be so bad if Chuck wasn't laying right next to her. For a moment Nate's heart stopped. This wasn't right. This wasn't suppose to be how the night was ending. He was going to take Erik's advice and tell Jenny exactly how he felt. She wasn't suppose to be sleeping with his best friend (sadly Nate didn't realize that was _all_ they were doing. Sleeping.)

Quietly he rushed over to the living room outlet. Nate unplugged his charging phone and quietly ran back to the room. He lifted his phone, got to the camera, zoomed in enough to see both the faces, and clicked to take the picture. Without another thought he punched in a couple of numbers, sending the pictures on their way to Gossip Girl. An unsatisfied frown came upon him. He thought this would make him feel better, but in reality it made him want to die even more.

Be careful C, you never can trust everyone in your house. Especially when you're sleeping with their dream girl. With that in mind, sleep tight.

*Line*

Sooo... Do you all hate me? -very weak smile here- I hope you don't. But you know all know what it's like when suddenly you have everything to do, and no time, right? That's kind of what happened to me... Kind of ironic how I started this because of the Gossip Girl hiatus (and the fact I thought of this and totally had to write it), and now Gossip Girl is stopping and I'm starting again. I really am sorry though! You guys have _no_ idea! My entire FanFiction life I've never finished one story, sad I know, but this one is going to be different. So right now I will make a promise to you that I will finish this story, and it won't be cut short or anything. I still have it all planed out, and I hope you guys will like where I plan on taking it :)

PS: This whole Chuck/Jenny stuff was planned from the beginning. I'm not just throwing it in now because I'm completely pissed off at Nate for choosing Serena over Jenny :] (Ok so maybe I'm a LITTLE happy I planned it this way earlier, because I am seriously disappointed in Nate)


	8. The Morning After His Mistake

Jenny woke up, her heart beating faster then usual. She had the most peculiar dream. It was in France, she was sipping wine while watching stars twinkle in the night sky, and right next to her was a guy. The entire dream his face was blocked by a shadow, which made it impossible to tell who he was. And he barely talked, but when he did it was like his voice didn't have a certain tone to make out who he was.

Her eyes blinked wildly, making sure she wasn't still dreaming. That the shadow came off the guy, and it was Chuck. But she was awake. This was no longer a dream. Now it was her real life again, and this was the real Chuck. The mystery man, who made her feel so good, was now gone and Chuck, the guy who'd saved her so much, was right beside her.

It was weird, looking at Chuck while he slept. When you thought Chuck Bass, you thought charming, dangerous, plotting, back handed, a plain out dirty player that would do anything to get what he wanted. Now watching him sleep though, he looked more pure then anyone else. His eyes were covered lightly with his eyelids, his mouth opened a little, his hair was tousled from turning in his sleep, and his breathing was slow and steady.

Seeing him like this, Jenny couldn't help but to think this is what he must have been like as a baby. So peaceful, just sleeping the days and nights away. How his own mother didn't want to be around him, Jenny could never understand.

True, Chuck had his problems, _has_ his problems, but he'd changed so much since they first met. More less since the first time he drank a glass of scotch. And Chuck probably wouldn't have half of his problems if his mother stayed around. But Jenny was glad she left, because if she stayed, Chuck wouldn't be the man he was today. For that Jenny was grateful.

The feeling of a thumb rubbing her hand came out of no where. With her free left hand, Jenny brought up the sheets slightly. Underneath the comforter, their hands were intertwined. Chuck's thumb was slightly rubbing her hand's smooth skin. Her hear beat slowed down, and she wasn't sure if she should yank her hand away or just let it be. This was a total accent, weird dream thing. It didn't actually mean anything more then, well, anything.

But then Chuck's mouth opened a little more while he grumbled out. "I love you..." His voice was smooth, and his lips curled into a smile. His heartbeat speed up while his thumb rubbed her hand.

Now this, this shook Jenny a little. Carefully she undid their hands, the warmth of him still on it. Staring at him for one more moment, secretly wanting to keep this moment forever, Jenny pushed the hair out of his face. This was nice, in an extremely uncomfortable way, but Jenny knew she had to get up. Rebuilding her life started today, and she wanted an early start.

Chuck's ears perked up, so to speak, as Jenny crept out of the bright, empty room. His eyes barely opening, he looked down to his empty hand. He realized what he must of done. That "I love you" kind of slipped out, not even sure who it was directed to. In his dreams, there was this girl, who's face was clear in the dream, but since he woke up it was as if she'd disappeared. As far as the hand goes, he wasn't quite sure what his body was even thinking.

*Line*

Nate stretched his arms over his head as he sat up in his bed. He had the worst dream ever last night. He told Jenny he loved her, but she just laughed in his face. Then Chuck appeared out of nowhere, took her by the hand, pulled her close, kissed her sweetly, then disappeared with her into a crowded sidewalk. It was so painful he ran to Serena for support, but she turned him down and went off with Dan, laughing like best friends. One after another, he ran to everyone he knew, ending every time with them shutting him down.

It freaked him out so much his shirt was drenched with sweat. Feeling disgusted by his own stench, Nate threw his shirt off onto the spotless floor. Suddenly the smell of his own sweat disappeared, and was covered over by the sweet smell of waffles. That's when his stomach growled. Being taken over by the thought that the girl you loved was sleeping with your best friend, her step-step brother, made a guy hungry.

He stepped out of bed, about to walk over to his dresser with a shirt to throw one. But then he stopped. Whoever was making waffles could see him without a shirt on. Chuck was his so called best friend, he'd seen him shirtless too many times. If it was Jenny, well, she could just see everything she could have. And if it was both of them? Chuck could get jealous of his toned body, and Jenny could really compare who's better. The answer seemed clear to Nate.

Rolling on some deodorant, not wanting his smell to take away from his muscles, Nate opened up his door to the bright hallway. In just a few steps he was in the kitchen. That's where he saw Jenny making homemade waffles. She was wearing a guy's collared shirt, that showed off her never ending legs. He hated to admit it was one of the best sights he'd ever seen. But it didn't matter how hot she looked, because all Nate could think about was whether that was Chuck's shirt.

"How's it going Waffle Master?" Nate smiled while he said it. There was something about just seeing her that made him happy. He wished they were a couple, because all he wanted to do was touch her. Wrap his arms around her tiny waist, whisper something sweet in her ear, listen to her giggle, then kiss her down the side of her neck while her smile grew uncontrollably. Was that to much to ask for?

Shocked to hear his voice, Jenny almost let go of the waffle batter. She twirled around, the shirt twirling as well, like it was a dress, to see Nate smiling at her. Seeing him smile, automatically made Jenny smile as well. Nate just reminded her of sunshine and happiness. Maybe it was because he was so adorable, in that extremely hot way. His eyes made time slow down, and her heartbeat slow down yet speed up. It was the perfect way to start the day.

After to much silence, to much staring, Jenny decided it'd be best to reply. "Hey sleepy head." She sat the bowl full of batter down, not wanting to risk dropping it again. "How did you sleep last night?" The soft smile still stayed on her face, growing a little with each second he looked into her eyes. She leaned against the counter, hoping the waffle that was being made wouldn't get burnt if she got to distracted with him.

Nate scratched the back of his head, not sure if he should tell her about his nightmare. It was kind of embarrassing, having a nightmare at this age. But it was even more embarrassing because it was about her. "I, uh, had a nightmare actually." He stared her deep in the eyes, wanting her oh so badly.

Jenny walked over toward him slowly. Her eyes looking him over ever so slightly. She was about to say something, but then his abs finally caught her eye. How she'd been over looking them for the last minute she didn't know. They were basically glistening with the kitchen light.

For a moment, her mouth was just open, waiting for words. Nate was just to perfect she'd decided. Perfect for her- "What was it about?" Jenny finally said, snapping out of her thoughts. In her head she couldn't help but wish if she was in a bad dream, Nate would save her. Shirtless maybe?

"Well, what happened was..." Nate trailed off, knowing he shouldn't say it. Saying it was stupid. Saying it would make everything messed up. Saying it would, set the truth on fire. "I dreamed that no one loved me. That I lost everyone... That I lost you..." His eyes avoided hers, feeling like a child. Now that he said it, he felt so stupid. How was telling her this going to make anything better? It only made him sound desperate for her, for anyone.

A sexy giggle came from Jenny, "Nate, you could never lose me." She carefully took steps towards him. "I'll always be here for you. I love you. I need you." Her fingers slowly started to undo the buttons on her shirt, as her body got inches away from his. As her fingers got to the fourth button, she leaned in to kiss him, her eyes closing ever so slightly.

There was a loud clap. Jenny was staring at Nate confused with his spaced out look. "So, what was your nightmare about?" She smiled sweetly, hoping it would make him more comfortable telling her. "Come on, you know you can tell me anything." And it was true. She would never rat on Nate, even after all the heartbreak he'd put her through.

Nate gulped quietly. He blinked repetitively, trying to make sure this time it was for real. So far she wasn't taking off her clothes and confessing she loved him, so he assumed it was the real deal. But it freaked him out he'd even imagine that. It seemed like something Chuck would do; picture a girl he wanted getting naked and all over him. What was wrong with him?

"What happened was," Nate started to say but stopped for a deep breath. When he told her in his fantasy (if you wanted to call it that), things started to go _very_ well. So maybe it wouldn't be so bad to tell her again? "Well the thing is no body lov-" Suddenly he was cut off.

"Good morning you two." Chuck smirked as he walked into the kitchen. Nate didn't like him walking in on their conversation, but that wasn't his problem. All Chuck cared about was seeing how happy Jenny was. "Are those for me?" He teased as Jenny turned around to get the waffles that were turning golden.

Jenny grinned at him, "What have you done to deserve them?" She laughed as Chuck put on his best puppy dog face. If that wasn't going to make her give him the waffles, nothing could. His hazel eyes weren't necessarily bigger or anything, but they just called to her. "Fine. You can have them. Just stop making me feel like a horrible person with those eyes!" Once again she laughed, smiling at him as he took a seat at the counter. Carefully Jenny slid the waffles on to the plate in front of Chuck.

Smiling back at her, taking the syrup, Chuck replied. "I'll stop, don't worry." He started to pour the syrup all over the waffles. They looked so good, he just wanted to devour them right there and then. "Just because I love you." Chuck winked at Jenny carefully, grinning slyly before starting to eat.

Hearing him say that made Jenny take a step away from the waffle press. Just like Nate's abs, she some how looked over the most obvious thing going on with Chuck. He said I love you in the bedroom. Maybe it wasn't to her, but they were holding hands and just last night they talked about vacationing in France. Maybe she was overreacting, maybe Chuck was just in a really caring mood, but none of that mattered. All Jenny could focus on was I love you.

Out of no where a phone started to ring. Nate and Jenny exchanged curious glances, knowing it wasn't either of their's. Chuck sighed as he got off the stool, not wanting to answer. As weird as it was, Jenny's waffles were incredible, and he just wanted to focus on eating them. But what can you do? Someone was calling, which meant someone needed him, so he might as well answer.

Quickly he got out a yawn before answering. "Hello, this is Chuck Bass." He didn't bother checking the caller ID, so might as well try to sound as professional as you can after taking down an international drug dealer.

He was a couple of feet away, but Jenny and Nate could hear someone yelling on the other line. It was a girl, that was clear, and she was _not_ happy. All that could be heard was her shrieking at the top of her lungs. The two could only guess who it was and what it was about. All they did know was one thing for sure: That person was tearing Chuck apart.

Chuck brought his phone away from his face, looking in shock, confused as well. He then put it in his pocket as he hastily walked back to the kitchen. Though he only took a couple of steps, he seemed out of breath and restless. No one asked who it was, they just waited for him to speak. "That was Blair... She thinks I slept with someone else..." He took deep breaths in between, not sure how he should be feeling. "I don't even know what she was saying she was so hysterical. God I need to talk her!" He ended up yelling, already feeling his eyes turning red with tears.

Concerned, with the sadness in her eyes, Jenny rushed over to his side. Lightly she put her hand on his back. "This is probably a huge misunderstanding..." Her fingers followed an invisible trail up to his shoulder, taking him back to look her in the eyes. "I'm sure once you two talk it'll all be figured out. Blair loves you... You guys are meant for each other..." There was this tug in the back of Jenny's throat that made her want to cry, and she did have a clue why.

"She just kept on repeating 'I knew it! I knew you'd sleep with that trampy blond! I just knew!' and then she broke down crying." Chuck couldn't bare looking into Jenny's eyes any more. This all felt so weird. "I have to talk to her. I need to make her feel better."

Chuck left before Jenny could say anything more to help him. At the moment he couldn't hear her talk. Whenever words left her mouth, all he did was listen to them. Which wouldn't be so bad except for the fact when she talked that's _all_ he wanted to listen to; her voice telling him it'll all be ok.

At first Nate didn't get what Blair was yelling about. All Chuck had been doing for the past few days was occupy himself with Jenny. That's when all the regrets of last night hit him. When he came into the kitchen, when he saw Jenny smile, it made him completely forget the huge ass hole mistake he made last night.

What the fuck _was_ he thinking? He had to pull Jenny away before anything got back to her. Before she would hate him forever. He had a good hour or so to prove he was everything she needed. Mission Impossible. Go.

Nate walked up behind Jenny, he now putting his hand on her back. Her tiny body underneath the shirt, underneath his fingers, felt good. "Let him go. He and Blair will figure it out." As he started to rub her back, Jenny turned around to face him. There was a frown on her face, and he didn't want it to be there. "Don't worry about him, it's time for you to have some real fun."

Seeing that perfect smile on Nate, Jenny briefly let go the thought of Chuck and how tragic he must be feeling. Ever since the Snow Flake Ball, all Jenny wanted was a day to make things up with Nate, and he was offering a day right now. She could cheer up Chuck when they got home, you know, after he'd have a couple of glasses of scotch.

"Define 'fun'." Jenny said while a sneaky smile came upon her face. She had an idea for fun.

*Line*

"Ok, when you said fun this isn't what I had in mind." Jenny said while she tried to hide her giggles. The cold wind hit her face,making her cheeks turn rosy. This was exactly the reason why she loved New York. If she was happy, the cold wind helped her cheeks show it. If she was upset, the rain would mop her hair down and blend in with her tears. And if she just wanted to run and scream, the sun would show her the way. It was the best place she ever knew.

Nate just looked over the edge, taking in the fresh air. Being here made him appreciate New York. "Come on, tell me the last time you came to the top of the Rockefeller center and over looked almost all of New York?" He turned to her smiling. The ride here took about ten minutes, and they'd been here for a good twenty. Time was half way over if he was anywhere close to reality, but he just didn't want this to end. This time with Jenny, see her smiling just because.

Jenny rolled her eyes, something Nate thought was adorable, and made her way closer to him. Not caring much, she looped her arm around his. Gently she leaned her head down on his shoulder. "Honestly...? Never." She looked up, just to meet his eyes. All they did was stare into each other's soul, not even wondering what the other was feeling, because they knew.

Suddenly Jenny's phone started to ring Chuck's special ring tone. Quickly Jenny started to reach for her phone, Nate completely spacing out of her mind. All she wanted to know now was how Chuck was doing, if he was ready to talk about it.

Without even saying anything, Jenny answered her phone and started to walk away. As she walked she heard a small "No..." slip out of Nate's mouth. She turned around just to mouth back a sad face "Sorry. One sec." But she wasn't really sorry, as harsh as that might be.

"Where are you?" Chuck muttered out, his voice rough and aggravated. His eyes were bloodshot from crying in his car. It wasn't manly, but fuck that. After the talk he just had? It's a miracle he hadn't jumped off a building yet. "Are you with Nate?" He grunted out quietly, feeling a horrible turn in his stomach. This feeling was making him sick.

"Yeah...We're at the Rockefeller Center," Jenny said cautiously. That sound in his voice was not good. Something must have gone wrong. "Why? Do you need me? Because I can meet you anywhere you want." For some reason Jenny didn't know, she struggled with the last part. "I'm here for you Chuck, like you were here for me..." Her voice felt weak.

There was a silence. He wanted to be good about this. He wanted to be the bigger person. He wanted to be... But he couldn't. "Tell Nate the next time he sends a picture of me and you sleeping in the same bed together to Gossip Girl to get my good side." Chuck gripped onto his the limo seat. "Maybe you could push him off too?" A weak chuckle could barely be heard.

Freaking out, Jenny gasped to reply, "Wait... Chuck what the hell happened?" She thought she understood, secretly she knew she did. But she had to be clear about this. She didn't want to crush her newly regrowing heart already.

Nate's smile faded as Jenny approached him, her glare increasing with hatred each step. She stopped, looking him straight in the eyes. Without even thinking she lifted her hand and smacked him right across the face. Nate closed his eyes to an angry Jenny, but opened them to a tear filled one. The sting of the slap lingered on his face, now wasn't the time to complain though.

Trying to look defenseless, he raised his hands up. "Listen! Jenny, I can explain." Tears started to choke him in the back of his throat. "I... I... I fucked up, I see that. But last night, I wasn't thinking straight! With Damien, you and me, and when I saw you with Chuck I-" Nate cut himself off. That sadness in her eyes, the _sadness_ he caused, was enough to just fall off the building now.

"I can't believe you'd do this." Jenny wiped away a fallen tear. "Anyone else I'd expect to do this kind of thing, but not you Nate. Even Chuck would probably do this kind of thing if it helped himself. But not you." She wanted to be in denial about this, pretend that Nate didn't send the picture to Gossip Girl. No one else could have though, and that's what hurt the most.

"I'm done with this." She took two steps away before the tears started to stream. Jenny wouldn't say she loved Nate, it was to soon for that. She did care though, she cared a lot, but she also cared about Chuck a lot. No matter how much she cared about Nate it was not enough to forgive him for doing such a horrible thing like this. Didn't he get that doing this wasn't only destroying Jenny's hope for a fresh start, it was pushing her a mile away.

Jenny always hated the mile.

*Line*

A young man, his dark brown hair pushed out of his face, approached Jenny carefully. "Jenny Humphrey, right?" He smiled lightly, worried with her tears. This wasn't going to be the perfect way to meet, but he knew it was her.

Jenny looked up to see some guy talking to her. She wanted to be a bitch and ask him who wanted to know, but she didn't. Crying this much made her to mushy to be mean. "Yeah, and you are?" Trying to get more composed, she wiped away the trying-to-dry tears that stained her cheek.

"I'm Brandon Blackwell, Chuck Bass' new assistant." Brandon offered a tissue to help dry Jenny's watering eyes. Seeing such a beautiful girl in so much sadness was surprisingly very depressing. "He called to see where I was, and when I told him I was around here, he sent me to get you... He was worried you'd be a little, well, he was just worried." He offered a friendly smile.

Barely Jenny smiled back, accepting his friendly smile. As much as she wished he was Chuck right now, it was sweet Chuck would send someone in his place since he couldn't be there. "Thanks... I think," Jenny barely, just barely, laughed. At least someone was worried.

Brandon opened the car's door, offering for her to get in. "I was thinking about stopping for ice-cream before I take you back to Chuck's." Following Jenny into the car, he chuckled quietly. He was afraid if he laughed to loud it would disturb Jenny.

"Sounds great," Jenny sighed out, taking a seat. Once Brandon sat down though, she couldn't help but rest her head on his shoulder. She was so tired, it felt like the world was pulling down on her. And before she knew it she was breaking down crying on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, it's just... It's just." She didn't even bothering finishing, because it _was_ just. She didn't know how to explain it.

The thought of how hurt Chuck must be caused her to feel like shit because it was because of her. If she didn't go into his room, the picture never would have been taken. Thinking of why Nate would stoop that low to take that picture made her hurt even more, knowing that it was related to her. All of it felt to go back to her. She was screwing up the lives of the two guys she cared about most. Even if one of them sent a very misleading picture to Gossip Girl.

Not sure exactly what to do, Brandon just held Jenny as she cried. He wasn't really good with tears, his father always yelled at him for them, so crying just didn't go over well. Chuck told him to take care of her though, so that was what he was doing. He had to admit though, when he got the job of being Chuck Bass' assistant, he didn't think that included taking care of gorgeous blonds as they cry. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing.

Jenny let the tears run down, not caring if they stopped any time soon. She was, of course, completely embarrassed with crying in front of some random new guy, but she just told herself to pretend he was Chuck (because Chuck did send him) and that she wasn't being judged.

The weirdest thing to Jenny was, no matter how much she wanted Chuck, no matter how much she was begging for him, that wasn't what she actually wanted. Before all this shit went down all she wanted was Nate. She wanted to lean her head back on his shoulder, to listen to him breath.

All she wanted was to see Nate smile for no reason. But that was gone. As well as her trust for him.

*Line*

A/N: Like it, or not? I know there's some time skip-ish, and sorry you didn't get to hear/see (all technically READ :3 ) Chuck and Blair's fight. Reasons: 1. I didn't have time... 2. Due to the fact I didn't have any time I have an idea if you guys actually want to hear/see the fight. Questions!

1. Which was your favorite Jenny/Nate interaction? (So morning or Rockefeller)  
2. What was your favorite Chuck/Jenny interaction? (Bedroom or Morning or Rockefeller)

3. What do you think of Brandon? (I know you actually didn't read much of anything about him, but still from the five seconds you got) More or less?

Girl Season Finale. OMFG. Comments? XD

PS: Saw the GG trailer? Jenny takes a picture of Dan and Serena sleeping together even though nothing happened between them and sent it to Gossip Girl... Hmmm... Sound familiar? ;P haha [Weird right?]


End file.
